Izuku Gets Froppy
by MrPurplepanther
Summary: The rest of my stories will be written on Wattpad, if you wanna continue following me go there as I will not write here anymore, sorry! I hope to see you there! Link: /user/Purplepanther1234
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

 **Bet you werent expecting this huh? I figured id take a little time away from Ochacos Study Date to focus on something I actually want to write. Ive been becoming a big fan of Mina and Midoriyas ship. Its even better than Midoriya and Uraraka in my opinion. But I figured since Ochacos Study Date isnt doing too good id work on something else. It be an understatement to say I got discouraged. Anyways the beginning is inspired by Minas Seven Minutes of Heaven. I took the idea of spin the bottle and redid it. So cudos to that story for inspiring me. Anyways tell me what you think! Bet you guys never thought id do Midoriya and Asui huh? I thought of the idea after seeing a comic shipping the two. So I figured whats the harm in making a fan fiction of them?**

Finals were upon the students of Class 1-A and everyone is frantically studying to make sure they get a good grade. Everyone but certain pink skinned girl with no time to do such activities. Mina Ashido figured she was doing ok enough in the class as is, she didnt need to study for a final shed end up getting a C on anyways. In fact shes been talking to Tsuyu Asui and Momo Yaoyorozu about gathering a few of the classmates and having a sleepover, Mina even invited Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki. "This is gonna be so fun!" She said as she got her pajamas and waited for her new roomates to show up. The first to show up was Asui. She brought a simple shirt and pants and a light sleeping bag. She never thought Asui, or Tsu would be the first to show up. In fact, she never expected her to even wanna go through with it. Tsuyu had her reasons for coming. Firstly she already did her studying for the day, and she wanted to feel like an actual high school student. Shes been an outcast due to her quirk, she tried to stay away from others, and never show emotion. But really, she just wanted to truly feel normal for once. Thats why she accepted the invitation Mina sent her, she figured having a sleepover and having fun would finally help her.

"Hi Mina. 'Ribbit'." She said. Mina waved excitedly, she looked really happy. Tsuyu walked over and smoothed out her sleeping bag. She usually doesnt sleep with covers or even blankets since she usually sleeps better when cold, but she figured shed get weird looks if she didnt bring one. She wasnt really feeling tired so maybe shell get more tired after playing a party game. Yaororozu was the next one to show up. The rich girl came with an expensive looking pair of pajamas and an expensive camping sleeping bag. She said hi to Mina, then looked surprised when she saw Tsuyu, she felt kinda bad but kept her emotions from showing.

"Oh hey Asui. I didnt know youd show up." Yaororozu said, setting up her sleeping bag next to Minas closet.

"I told you to call me Tsu." Tsuyu said, trying not to show emotion. She doesnt know why no one will call her Tsu, its a simple shorter version of her first name, granted no one says her first name since shes only given very few people permission to but its just a simple nickname. Maybe this is why shes an outcast.

"Oh sorry Tsu! I keep on forgetting." She said, Tsuyu didnt really believe her, but she just nodded her head.

"Anyways, hi Yaoyorozu." She said, remembering she neglected to greet her friend. Then she remembered something. "Hey Ashido what are we gonna playing in terms of games." She said, sticking her finger up to her mouth. Tsuyu couldnt think of anything they could do other than study, granted she rarely played games but even then it would have to be something shes never played.

"I was hoping we could play Spin the Bottle! And I figured we should play a 10 minutes of heaven version." Mina said, looking really excited. Tsuyu has heard of Spin the Bottle, appariently someone spins the bottle and whoever it lands on gets to kiss them, but Tsuyu didnt know what 10 minutes of heaven was,

"'Ribbit?' Whats 10 minutes in heaven Mina?" Tsuyu said, feeling embarrassed for not knowing. Tsuyu had several people walk up and ask her if she actually feels emotions. Of course she does, but she just never shows it, you could consider Tsuyu an introvert. Always keeping to her dorm and only talking to people when she felt it was needed. The only person she really talks to is Ochaco Uraraka, and even then she rarely texts her first or starts the conversation first. Anyone else she either doesnt want to talk to, or in some cases is too scared to talk to.

"Oh thats right youve probably never played. Alright so someone spins a bottle and whoever it lands on they have to go into the closet with that person for 10 minutes, they can do whatever they want. Or do nothing if they really wanted too." Mina said, opening up the empty closet, it was bigger than Tsuyu thought it would be, both parties could probably sit inside, though uncomfortably. Tsuyu was nervous, she didnt know if she was prepared to handle something so out of her comfort zone. Of course she didnt have to do anything with the person either, she could just sit it out, but that could get awkward. Tsuyu just decided to worry about it until everyone got there. Next was Todoroki, he arrived in a white t-shirt and black shorts, he didnt even bring a blanket, just a pillow.

"Oh, hey Tsu. Didnt know youd show up." He said. He was the first one to call her Tsu so she was happy about that, although she was confused as to why everyone was surprised to see her. Shes a normal human being too, she just has a quirk thats all. She pushed her feelings to the side, saving them for later.

"Hey Todoroki, dont you get cold 'Ribbit?'" She said. She knew he had a quirk to help heat him up but last time she checked he cant regulate his body temperature very well.

"I can just fire up my right side." He said, showing off by setting his right side on fire, surprisingly not burning his clothes. Tsuyu took note, shes probably not gonna be able to sleep because of Todoroki but she wouldnt complain and ruin everyone elses good mood. Mina explained that they were playing Spin the Bottle 10 minutes of heaven version. Todoroki was instantly against it, saying it was stupid and wasnt worth his time. But eventually Mina convinced him to do it. Mina always seems to talk people into doing things, it was like a natural talent. So Tsuyu wasnt surprised when Todoroki sit down near the door, ready to leave if he thinks he cant do it.

"There should be one more person arriving. Although I doubt he'll come considering how nervous he gets around girls." Mina said, laughing at her insult. Tsuyu thought of a few people it might be but never expected the iconic green haired kid run through the door.

"Sorry guys! I could figure out what to bring, so I just brought a cooling blanket." Izuku Midoriya said as he caught his breath. He looked around, saying hi to everyone, stopping to stare at Tsuyu. She thought hed just say the same thing the others said, surprised to see she was there, but she was surprised to hear a differant answer. "Hey Asu- I mean Tsu. Its good to see you here!" Izuku said as he set his pillow and blanket next to Tsuyu. He almost called her Asui but atleast he remembered to call her Tsu, she was happy about that thought, though hes one of the few people shes given permission to use her first name

"Hey Midoriya. Arent you surprised to see me Ribbit? Also ive told you to call me Tsuyu." She said as she made herself more comfortable. Je was the first one to let her use her first name, she only lets someone do that if she really trusts them and considers them a friend. Izuku looked puzzled but answered anyways.

"Sorry Tsuyu. Yeah a little, but hey its always nice to see a friend right?" He said, flashing his iconic smile. It instantly dissapeared when Mina told him they were playing Spin the Bottle. "W-wait S-pin the B-bottle? Are you s-sure thats o-ok guys?" He said in his typical nervous voice. Tsuyu chuckled a little at his nervousness. Shes always had a soft spot Izuku, mainly because he can come up with strategic plans in seconds and saved her in the USJ incident. She tried to smile, but it looked like a creepy grin to everyone else, she stopped after a few seconds. Mina smiled, excited to get the game underway.

"Alright everyone, you all know the rules of Spin the Bottle, whoever the bottle points to, has to go sit in that closet with them for 10 minutes! You guys can do whatever you want, you can even sit and do nothing." She said, pointing towards the closet. "Although one of use will have to go twice since we only have 5 people." She said. Everyone looked at eachother, wondering who volunteer themselves to choose twice.

"Ill do it." Yaoyorozu said. She looked completely focused as she got nods from everyone in the circle.

"Alright looks like we can begin! Now who would like to go first? How about you Tsu?" Mina said, handing the bottle towards Tsuyu. Tsuyu got really nervous, her hand was even shaking when she went to grab the bottle, although Mina didnt notice. Tsuyu tried her best not to show her emotion as she gently placed the bottle in the middle.

"So I just spin it?" Tsuyu asked. She was really just stalling for time, who would she be comfortable being in a closet with? Mina would try something with her, so shes a no go. Yaoyorozo would probably try and do something because shed feel obligated to, so thats out too. Todoroki may be good, but it might be extremely awkward. So he may not be so good either. Then came Izuku, he looked about as nervous as she felt and looked about as uncomfortable too. She couldnt tell what theyd be able to do. She can probably start a conversation with him but thats it. Shed probably go for Izuku more than anyone. Mina nodded her head and everyone stared at her as she gave the bottle her hardest spin, considering Izuku sat next to her she she could feel slightly what he was feeling. Anxiety, excitement, nervousness all mixed together. She too was feeling all those emotions, Anxious for the fact that she was playing Spin the Bottle for the first time, excited to be able to act like a normal high schooler, nervous she might get stuck with someone she didnt want. She closed her eyes, afraid as to who itll land on, after what felt like forever she could feel the bottle stop, right in the middle of Izuku. She was relieved, sighing as she heard Mina gasp.

"Looks like youll be with Izuku Tsu. Lucky, I wanted to be with him!" She said. She was probably joking but it still made Izuku blush and stutter his word.

"L-looks like w-we'll be t-ogether T-suyu." He said, nervously getting up. He reached his hand down to help Tsuyu up. Tsuyu was now the one who was blushing. She rarely blushed, everyone noticed too, they just decided not to say anything. Tsuyu slowly reached her hand up, smiling slighly when he gently lifted her up. Mina giggled as they slowly got into the small closet. Tsuyu got in first, trying to take up as little room as possible, although Izuku still rubbed up Tsuyus breasts. Izuku got really embarresed, apologizing profusely as Mina closed the door on them, winking at Tsuyu. She didnt know what Mina meant, but it couldnt have been anything good. At first they were both silent, so Tsuyu got lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about mainly Mina and the other students. They all had their own quirky personalities, which made them all unique in their own way. Tsuyu unfortunately couldnt think of anything normal about herself. Everyone else had a resonably normal life with a reasonably normal high school life other than Tsuyu. Sure she has friends and yeah she has good grades, but whats normal about her? Shes basically a frog, all she can do is have a long tongue, climb walls and basically vomit things from her stomach. She never really thought much about it, she just always thought thats the way she was born. But now that she put some thought into it she relised it was her quirk who caused her to be abnormal. To never be normal, she looked down, trying not to shed tears. Izuku noticed, hes never seen Tsuyu so upset except for when she apologized to everyone.

"Hey Asui, whats the matter. You looking down." He said. He couldnt see her face as it was covered by her hair, he wanted to move it but he felt it wasn't right. Tsuyu looked at Izuku, he looked worried about her. Like he cared for her, she smiled a little, only a little as she asked Izuku something,

"What do you think of me Izuku? Also call me Tsuyu." She said, elaborating when he looked confused. "What am I too you?" She said. She regretted asking, she instantly got flustered and blushed. A rare site showing itself twice in one day. Izuku had to think. What was Tsuyu like to him? Well she was super smart, figuring out that his quirk was similar to All Mights. She used to be really brutally honest towards him, but shes gotten better. But most importantly...

"Hmmm, well for one your a good friend. You always help out when you need to and you talk to me. The only people who do are Ilda, who just does to lecture me and Uraraka, but she mostly talks to you. Which isnt a problem of course!" Izuku said, regretting what he said near the end. Tsuyu felt a little better. He said she was a good friend, which was nice and sweet of him. But she was still curious on one thing.

"Am I good looking? Ribbit." She said, blushing at the thought. Izuku got flustered again, blushing and stuttering his words as usual. She was curious, everyone thought Mina was cute, and Yaororozu was beautiful, but no has to her yet. She usually didnt think about her looks, saying it wasnt necessary to her hero work. But as she thought about it, maybe it was her looks that drove people away.

"O-oh w-well yeah! Of c-course Tsuyu." He said. He blushed more than Tsuyus ever seen. Granted she is too but thats mostly because he called her good looking. Thats the first time she was ever called good looking, not even her family complimented her about her looks. She looked up at the still blushing Izuku, only two minutes have gone by. They were back to being silent again. She wanted to talk to Izuku more, but anything else she tried to ask only came out as a soft 'ribbit.' Finally Izuku asked her a question, but not the question she was expecting. "Why do you always stay away from people Tsuyu? I mean this is the first time youve ever come to be with students after class other than studying. Why now?" He askes. He didnt know if he crossed some sort of line. Tsuyu knew the answer, but she didnt know if she wanted to answer him. He looked really worried about her, she didnt know why he cared so much for her. She was just one person, but shed be a hypocrite considering she liked Izuku more than she wanted to think. And shes only felt like this about Izuku and Izuku only.

"I... I dont feel accepted." She said, trying to hold in her emotions. "Im a frog. I dont have a normal quirk. I have anything but a normal life. I was always insulted because of my quirk, always made fun of. Sure I have amazing friends like you guys, but I havent had my first kiss, a boyfriend. Or anything other girls have already experienced. Ive always been alone because thats what everyone thinks of me." She said. She couldnt keep her emotions anymore, and for the first time in a long time let the tears flow through her defenses. Izuku could see she was visibly upset. He felt really guilty, he was the one who asked the question, he shouldve known it was too much. So she feels unaccepted? Because she hasnt done things that other High schoolers havent? He didnt know if this would help but he figured it was worth a try.

"I never felt accepted. I was quirkless for a lot of my life, and because I wanted to become a hero no one thought I was normal. I havent had my first kiss, I havent had a girlfriend. And like you said I have amazing friends now, but I never did growing up." Izuku said, almost tearing up himself. He wasnt the only one who hasnt experienced whats considered normal for high school students, he could probably think of more people who probably were the same, but figured that wouldnt help right now. Tsuyu looked up at Izuku, who gave her a sad smile. They both have had the same lives? Sure everyone else talks to him more but thats because of his amazing quirk. She couldnt help but smile for the boy who tried to help her. Another 2 minutes have passed, they have 6 minutes left. Tsuyu didnt know what to do, they both just revealed some very personal details, what more should they do? Usually Tsuyu wouldve said whats on her mind but she didnt want to say it. "You know, im glad I g-got picked by you Tsuyu. I enj-joy talking to y-you." Izuku said, getting embarressed again, he tried to scoot back to make more room but only made it more compact. Tsuyu thought about Izukus words. 'I havent had my first kiss, my first girlfriend. I have amazing friends, but I never did growing up.' She thought, remembering his words. She thought about it for a long time, in this case about 30 seconds. She didnt know if this was the right choice, or if this would ruin their friendship. But she figured if she did it then shed be helping the both of them out. They didnt have to do anything after, it was just to make both of them feel better. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She got closer to Izuku, so close he can feel his breath, and hear his rapidly increasing heartbeat. Izuku didnt know what she was doing but he started freaked out. This wasnt like the Tsuyu he knows, maybe shes just trying to pass the time?

"Izuku, are you ok? Ribbit." She said. She knew this was common for boys to do, she figured Izuku was no exception since he was always like this.

"Y-yeah Tsuyu! I-im alr-right." He said, stuttering his words again as usual. Before he could say anything else, and before Tsuyu could change her mind she planted her lips on Izukus, placing her hands on his cheeks doing so. Izuku couldn't believe it, Tsuyu just kissed him, a girl who always never talked and always stayed away from people, just kissed him. He was surprised to find out she tasted like peppermint, and her hair smelled like lavender. He closed his eyes, taking in his first kiss. Tsuyu too was surprised, she was surprised she even did that. He tasted like cinnamon, his hair like green apples. Tsuyu couldnt believe she was actually enjoying it, she too closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. They both seperated for air, they both looked at eachother, wide eyed. Breathing heavily as they continued to stare at eachother.

"Was that good? Ribbit." She said, letting go of Izuku when she relised she was still touching him.

"O-oh y-yeah I d-did! Did y-you?" He said, blushing more than Tsuyus seen before. She thought about the question, she did, but was that just her wanting to believe it? Finally she answered.

"Well, it wasnt all that everyones talked about. But I enjoyed it. Ribbit." Tsuyu said. Cursing herself for being too honest again. Before she could say anything else Izuku pulled her in for another kiss, this time Tsuyu was surprised. She didnt think Izuku enjoyed his first kiss so much hed go in for another, she also didnt expect to enjoy her second kiss even more. She closed her eyes, taking in his Cinnamon taste. Izuku didnt know what came over him, he just went on autopilot. Luckily it looks like Tsuyu enjoyed this one too, so Izuku continued. Tsuyu started getting more passionate, biting on Izukus bottom lip, which made him gasp a little. Izuku started getting more passionate too, opening his mouth a little to lick the bottom of her lip. They broke for more air, this time both could hear eachothers heartbeats, which both beat at a fast, steady pace, it was almost as if they were beating in sync. They both gasped for air, blushing. Tsuyu enjoyed it alot, she wanted more. She went in for another kiss, this time wrapping her arms around his head to pull him even closer, her cleavage pressed up against Izukus chest, making him blush even more. She started making out with him, she didnt know how to do this, so shes only going off of what shes heard. She opened her mouth, and slowly let her long frog like tongue enter Izukus. Izuku was completly taken over by lust. Opening his mouth to Tsuyu. She didnt want to do anything too messy as she knows her long tongue can be quite disguisting and messy. She let her tongue wrestle with Izukus, getting overtaken by his taste of cinnamon. She slowly explored his mouth, Izuku impressed at how long her tongue really is. He was about to break when Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around his, keeping him in. He started breathing through his nose more, not wanting to ruin this moment. Tsuyu started doing a strange stroking motion with her tongue, making Izuku lightly moan. Izuku felt powerless to her, not being able to do anything. He started moving his hand downwards, he never relised his hand got a little too close to Tsuyus butt, moving it back up when he felt the curvature. Tsuyu noticed this, immediately moving his hand back down, keeping her hand on his as he gently squeezed, causing Tsuyu to for the first time moan. They finally broke, Izuku almost passing out from the lack of air. Tsu was used to a lack of oxygen since she can breath underwater, so her breathing was a little slower. She finally moved her and Izukus hand off her butt. Izuku blushing when he noticed. Tsuyu for the first time in a long time smiled big, enjoying her first kiss and her first make out session. "I always thought you enjoyed butts." Tsuyu said, getting even closer to Izuku, her toungue hanging out slightly. Izuku didnt believe she said that.

"O-oh uh... What m-makes you say t-that?" He said, still breathing hard. He never relised Tsu found out about his secret. 'I guess this proves how observant and smart she is." Izuku thought to himself.

"Ive seen you sneak peeks of girls walking into the classroom. Even mine..." Tsuyu said. She never felt uncomfortable about it, hes nothing like Mineta. Izuku felt like a piece of crap. He knew it was a dirty habit, he just couldnt help it. "Its ok Ribbit. I dont mind." Tsuyu said. Blushing even more. Izuku thought he was talking to a stranger. He never knew there was a differant side to Tsuyu than just that shy, quiet girl he knew.

"I... S-sorry." Izuku said. It was all he could say. Hes stopped blushing now, now all he felt was guilt. Tsuyu could see he felt bad, she would be lieing to herself if she said she didnt enjoy it when Izuku moved his hand down on her, even more so when she moved his hand right on her butt. She slowly took his hand, which she was still holding on to and slowly moved it back to where it originally was. Izuku instantly started blushing again, he was enjoying it but he didnt feel like he deserved it. "A-are you s-sure this is ok? Were n-not even a c-couple." Izuku said. Tsuyu couldnt help but feel a little offended. They just had their first kiss, and their first make out session together and hes worried about them not being a couple? She couldnt be mad at him though, he is technically right. But there is one thing they could do to fix that. She didnt know how they could do it, or what to do, or whether it was the right call. There were a lot of ifs, and buts and what ifs. She didnt want to do anything that be to much for the both of them. She didn't even know if Izuku wanted it, but she figued it was worth the risk.

"What if we were?" Tsuyu said. She needed to sit down, in what little room they had. Izuku sat down too, they had little room to do so, Tsuyu had to tuck her legs into her chest to make room, granted it wasnt that hard since she was so flexible. Izuku sort of felt bad for making her do that, but he had more important things to worry about. Did she just ask them to be together?

"W-were what..." Izuku said, making sure he didnt just hallucinate the words.

"Together... What if we were together..." Tsuyu said again. She put her finger on her mouth, waiting for his answer. Izuku couldnt believe it. She just asked them to be together, its only been 8 minutes since they entered the closet and shes already asking him to be his boyfriend. Izuku was more confused than anything.

"Why would you want to be with me." Izuku said. He looked down. "Im not that special of a guy. Im weird, get nervous all the time. Hell, I cant even keep a conversation with a girl without stuttering my words. You deserve someone far better." Izuku said. He was saying what he thought was true. He couldnt keep a normal conversation without getting flustered and stuttering his words. Tsuyu thought the same thing, she was essentially a frog. Who would want to date a frog? But there was a reason. Not just because she enjoyed her time with Izuku and she enjoyed kissing him, but because shes been neglecting her feelings thats she only just relised at that moment. She always thought he was differant than the others, but not in the way shes feeling now. She relised she was gonna say something she cant take back, but shes never felt like this about anyone else.

"Because... Ribbit." She said, not able to finish her sentence. "I think I like you Midoriya." She said. Saying it as a whisper. "I understand if you dont like me the way I do. Im just a frog." Tsuyu said, she felt sad at her own insult. Tsuyu wasnt usually this negative about herself, but the fact that she revealed she liked Izuku made her relise how much she doesnt deserve him. Izuku was beyond surprised, this was the first time someone admitted they liked him. At first he thought she was joking, but as he looked at her, her face said otherwise. She had the same face she had when she apologized to everyone, and shes never been one to joke. Izuku didnt know what to do, his heart was besting out of his chest. He would be lieing if he said he didnt have some feelings towards Tsuyu. She always just seemed like someone who needed a friend. Someone to be by her side. He didnt like how she was being so negative though.

"Just because your quirk makes you a frog, that doesnt mean I d-dont like you." Izuku said, stuttering his words near the end. Tsuyu looked at him, eyes with surprise. "To be honest I k-kinda like you t-too. I dont care about your quirk, In fact I-I think its really c-cool." Izuku said. Her quirk has come in handy many times, like when the USJ was attacked, her mobility in the water worked to their advantage, she was also able to carry him and Mineta out of the water, her tongue carrying him. Hes always been thankful to her about it, she essentially saved his life. "Youve saved my life more than I can count. You could say ive liked you since the USJ incident." Izuku said, blushing at his confession. Tsuyu couldnt believe it, they both like eachother. Granted she thought they were moving far too fast, but she couldnt complain about that now. She was beyond happy.

"So... We both like eachother? Ribbit?" She said, trying to hide her excitement. She couldnt explain why she was so excited, shes never felt like this for anything, not even when she escaped from USJ.

"Y-yeah, I g-guess." Izuku said, once again nervous. He was happy that they both liked eachother, he doesnt know how theyll tell the others but that didnt matter to him. Tsuyu kissed him again, this time quick and sweet. She got up and sat in Izukus lap, laying on his chest. She could feel his muscles, he felt strong and powerful. They were about to kiss again when they heard the hunges if the closet door squeek as they saw Mina staring at them, grinning.

 **End notes:**

 **Not really my best sotries to be honest. Its really hard to recreate Tsuyus personality and personally I dont think I did a very good job. This might be a shorter story, maybe 3-4 chapters long. This was much more fun to write though. It was fun to think of what these two would do and what they would think. Tsuyu was really hard to write about, shes such an interesting character. I think I made her too megative though. Anyways hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**

 **These chapters are gonna get harder and harder arent they? Tsuyu is so hard to write, her personality, how she reacts. Its all so much more differant than any other chatacter, the only other person who would be harder is Koda... Because he never talks. This story is gonna be more lighthearted than Ochacos Study Date. Its still rated M cus its gonna have adult things in it but its just mainly gonna be about Izuku and Tsuyus relationship, basically a lot of things of happen that result in them doing some stuff. So I hope you guys enjoy this!**

Mina couldnt believe what she was seeing. Tsuyu was sitting in Izukus lap, and they looked like they were having a good time too. Yaoyorozu was just as surprised, Todoroki just kept a straight face. Izukus blush went on a whole differant level, covering his face behind Tsuyu. Which was just frozen, not knowing what to do. She all of the sudden started getting very sleepy, she didnt know what it was until she saw Todoroki using his left side, making the room extremely cold. She didnt know why but he eventually stopped when everyone relised what was going on. Tsuyu slowly started waking up as Todoroki used his right side to heat up the room.

"Why were you using your left side?" Izuku said, practically on the verge of yelling. Todoroki wasnt fazed, keeping the same straight face when he responded.

"Yaoyorozu spun the bottle while you guys were in there and it landed on me, when she spun it again it landed on me again. So im stuck with her for 20 minutes, when I get nervous I instinctively activate my left side, I saw Mina open the door and it just activated. Sorry Tsu." He said. Its understandable, like the odds of him getting picked twice by Yaoyorozu was pretty low. Yaoyorozu looked a little sad at the way Todoroki said it.

"Its ok Todoroki." Tsuyu said, rubbing her eyes as she slowly got out of Izukus lap. Izuku got up too, slowly stepping out of the tight closet. Mina looked about ready to explode with questions. Izuku gave her a silent signal to shut it as he sat on his blanket. Tsuyu seemed to look a little down when Izuku looked at her. Tsuyu was actually beyond happy right now, she just doesnt know what to say to Mina, who was the only one left after Todoroki and Yaoyorozu got into the closet. It was yet another tight fit for them, but they didnt seem to mind. Yaoyorozu was embarressed because her chest took up a good portion of the room, and because of how tall she is Todoroki was stuck looking at her chest. Todoroki just stayed silent, wishing he left when he had the chance.

"Well this sucks." Todoroki said. Yoayorozu felt a little offended but she couldnt help it. She couldnt help but like Todoroki for how cool and calm he is in every situation. But for also giving her those words of encouragement in the fight with Aizawa. I mean he voted for her to become class representative. Maybe it was becase she got in through recommendations but that felt special to her.

"Exactly why does this suck?" Yaoyorozu said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Todorki could sense she wanted an answer now so he just thought of an excuse.

"I dont like cramped places, plus I get nervous when around girls." He said. He didnt mean to say that last part.

"Oh come on it isnt that bad. You get to be with your friend for the next 20 minutes." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately it didnt work very well. Todoroki just sat down, hugged his legs and thought. Meanwhile Mina, even with multiple requests from Izuku to stop, continued to question Tsuyu. She honestly didnt feel like answering so she either gave 1 word answers or just pretended to be confused, saying 'Ribbit.'

"Come on Ashido, stop asking questions. Tsuyu is obviously uncomfortable." Izuku said, trying to defend his new girlfriend, well he thinks. Tsuyu looked at him, giving him a silent "Thank you" as she scooted ever so much closer to Izuku. Which gave Mina enough of an excuse to ask more questions.

"Just look at Tsuyu! Shes getting closer and closer, what did you guys do?" Mina said, desperate for an answer. Izuku was starting to get upset, no matter how many times he told her to stop she just wouldnt stop. Tsuyu didnt feel like answering anything, she has to think of what she and Izuku would do now.

"You know what? If your not gonna stop right now im leaving!" Izuku said, grabbing his blanket and pillow. Tsuyu didnt want Izuku to leave, she wanted anything but that. She was really happy he was trying to help her but she didnt want to be alone in this. Luckily Mina took the memo.

"Ugh fine Midoriya. Your no fun." She said, looking annoyed. Izuku looked at Tsuyu, she smiled, knowing her new boyfriend would look out for her. She decided to take a gamble and sit right next to Izuku. Getting under his surprisingly cool blanket as he blushed. Mina was grinning, about to say something until Izuku gave her a nasty look, keeping her from saying anything. Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku, a little treat for helping her. She didnt know what to do in these situations, shes just going off what shes seen other students do. She just wanted to make Izuku happy. He looks embarressed, blushing and putting his hand behind his head, which she noticed to be a nervous habit. She started feeling really sleepy again, this time because of the cooling blanket. As she started closing her eyes she could see Izuku lay her head on the pillow he was using. It smelled like his green apple hair, giving her sweet dreams. As for Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, well theyve surprisingly gotten along. Now talking about their special moves and how they came up with them. When the 20 minites were up Mina actually completly forgot about them, she was too busy asking Izuku questions, which he was dodging with one word answers and excuses. Mina was starting to get angry, she wanted answers and now. She looked at her clock, 25 minutes have passed since Yaoyorozu and Todoroki got in the closet. "Oh no! I completely forgot about them!" Mina said, quickly running over to the closet door... To see Todoroki and Yaoyorozu lips locked together in a kiss. They never relised the closet door was open, Mina had to clap her hands to snap them back into reality. They both blushed, a rare sight for both Todoroki and Yaoyoruzo. They both left, smiling and looking at eachother. "Welp, looks like its my turn." Mina said, walking over to the circle and spinning the bottle. It landed on Izuku, but he was already asleep, he must've fell asleep while Mina was taking care of Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. He was holding onto Tsuyu, Tsuyu holding on to him. "Wow, they look so cute." Mina said. She looked at them with glee, jealous she hasnt found someone yet. "Now you two!" She yelled not caring that there were people sleeping. She continued to ask questions, hoping she would get some answers out of them. They both stayed silent, looking down and thinking about other things. Mina gave up, finally turning off the light to sleep.

Tsuyu was the first to wake up, she looked over at the clock. Luckily it was a weekend so they didnt have to worry about school. She looked over next to her, Izuku was holding her hand, he mustve rolled over because he was sleeping on nothing but the floor. Tauyu blushed, smiling at their hands tounching. She slowly got up, careful not to wake him up as she put the blanket over Izuku, and carefully lifted his head to put the pillow under it. As she got up she noticed how much everyone had moved. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were laying next to eachother, their hands locked together in place. 'They mustve done that on purpose.' She thought to herself. Mina was all alone, covered under a pink and purple camo blanket. Tsuyu felt sort of bad for Mina, she was the one who organised this, but didnt get to really do anything. "Poor Mina." Tsuyu whispered. She started gathering her stuff, or the one thing she brought. She was about to leave until she heard a rustling, and a familiar voice.

"Tsuyu?" Izuku said, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. He looked next to him, seeing that she wasnt there. He instantly looked around the room, then to the doorway. Seeing a girl with messy hair and her tongue sticking out slightly. Izuku couldnt help laughing at her funny looking hair. "Im sorry Tsuyu its just... Your hair." He said, covering his face in his pillow to shield his laughter. Tsuyu looked over at the mirror, seeing her usually nice hair spread out all over, like she rubbed a balloon on her shirt and put it on her head. Tsuyu blushed, looking at her messy hair.

"Sorry. Ribbit." She said. Izuku stopped laughing, grinning instead.

"You dont have to be sorry silly! I actually think its c-cute." He said, stuttering his last word. Tsuyu blushed even more, smiling and looking down. She had never shown so much emotion because of one person. She felt honored to be with someone like Izuku. "Where were you going?" Izuku said. Getting up and grabbing his stuff, careful to not wake anyone up.

"I was gonna go back to my dorm. What about you?" Tsuyu said, quietly trying to open the door. It was very squeaky, indicating the hinges needed to be lubricated. Luckily everyone else sleeps like a rock so no one woke up, Tsuyu crept through the crack, while Izuku followed close behind.

"I was gonna head down and make some tea, care to join me?" He said, smiling when he saw Tsuyus expression change. Tsuyu wasnt gonna do anything other probably study today. Plus there was a typhoon warning outside so its not like she could go out and shop.

"Yeah, id like that ribbit." She said, they both quickly put away their stuff and walked down to the dorm rec room. They both talked about differant things, laughing and having a good time. While Izuku made tea Tsuyu had a look around the kitchen. Shes never been in there, she always just mooched off of what everyone else made, afraid if she made something shed mess it up.

"There we go, done." Izuku said. "I made sure to make yours a little cooler since you dont like hot things." Izuku said. Tsuyu took the not so hot tea, appreciative that Izuku remembered. She took a tiny sip of the tea. She doesnt usually drink tea but she thought it was pretty damn good.

"Wow! Thats really good." Tsuyu said, taking a bigger sip. Izuku blushed, it was a recipe his mother taught him, he loved it as a kid, he never thought to share it with someone else. He always thought hed reserve it for someone he really cared about. Well he trusted Tsuyu enough to let her have it.

"Haha, w-well if you want me to teach you how to make it... I can do that." Izuku said. Tusyu took another sip of her tea, she really liked it, handing Izuku back her cup for more. Izuku quickly poured her another cup, making sure he filled it up to the top. Handing Tsuyu her tea, he sat down at one of the tables. "My mother taught me this, its something only me and her know. Not even my father knows how to make it." Izuku said. Remembering his moms exact words. 'Teach this to someone you love honey!" He remembered, his moms voice repeating over and over. Tsuyu looked up, Izuku looked almost sad.

"Is something wrong Midoriya?" She asked, worry edging her voice. She didnt like seeing Izuku down, it worried her.

"Ha, if were gonna be dating, you should might as well call me Izuku." Izuku said. Hes never given anyone permission to use his first name, he didnt know why but he felt he can trust Tsuyu. Shes been nothing but good to him, so he felt comfortable letting her use his first name. Tsuyu felt homored, no one has ever given her permission to use their first name. She blushed again, smiling as she looked at Izuku. He still looked pretty sad, but looked a little better. "I miss my mom. Shes been with me my entire hero adventure, encouraging me and supporting me. I know she didnt want me to come to these dorms but that was all because she was worried about me. She always wanted whats best for me you know? I just wish I could see her again, I know I can call and text her, but its just not the same." Izuku said. He tried his best to keep his emotions at bay, but he reached his limit, the tears started flowing, and they wouldnt stop. He misses his mom so much, he was planning on visiting today but the typhoon warning put the school on alert, no one is allowed outside of the school. Tsuyu didnt know what to do, shes never had to deal with something like this. Her boyfriend was crying right there and she didnt know how to help him. She could only think of one thing to do. She wrapped her arms around Izuku, bringing him to his feet. She rubbed his back, knowing it isnt gonna be much but hoped it would help. Izuku enjoyed her touch, hugging her back crying on her shoulder. Tsuyu couldn't think of anything encouraging to say, all she could think of wouldnt help, and luckily shes keeping it in instead of saying whats on her mind.

"Its ok." She said, continuing to rub his back, she also started stroking his hair, it was mainly for her benefit though, smelling his green apple hair. Izuku was calming down, specially when he got a whiff of her lavender hair. He finally let go, smiling and going to clean his face.

"Thanks Tsuyu, really thank you. I havent told anyone about that yet, I was gonna go see my mom today, but the storm..." He said, taking out his phone to look at the news. "Has just been upped to a category 2 hurricane." Izuku said. Japan usually get tropical storms but its rare to see a hurricane let alone a category 2 storm. Apparently its gonna directly hit the U.A. area today. All students are on a mandatory curfew to be in their, or someone elses dorm by 6:00. Izuku wasnt planning on really doing anything, just waiting out the storm for him. Tsuyu loved the rain but there was one thing she didnt like. The one thing she was afraid of.

"Im afraid of thunder... And lightning." Tsuyu said, a chill going through her spine as she said it. Izuku looked at her, puzzled. Tsuyu already knew why. A common mistake for her. "Its a common misconception, frogs love the rain, but hate lightning and thunder." Tsuyu said. She knew it was a common mistake, but it gets kind of annoying whenever she has to explain it to someone. Izuku poured himself anither cup of tea, pouring whatever was left into Tsuyus cup, which she gladly accepted.

"Ah I see, so you love rain, but hate lightning and thunder. Thats gonna be tough." Izuku said. He felt bad for Tsuyu, comsidering Japan gets many typhoons every year it must be miserable. He wanted to help her. "I-if you want. We can hang out in your dorm when the hurricane hits. Right now were just getting light showers. Its gonna get much much worse. We can pass the time together, Ill even make more tea." Izuku said, holding the tea kettle and ingredients he used to make it. Tsuyu was nervous, she hasnt shown anyone her dorm room yet, not even Ochaco. But she knew she wouldnt do too well with the hurricane, plus this was a good chance to get to know Izuku. They would have all day and night to talk. Althought Tsuyu doesnt really know how much she'll talk before it gets really bad.

"Yeah, that would be fun. What would we do though?" Tsuyu said, putting her finger on her mouth. She doesnt really have anything in her room they can do. The most she has is a T.V. but she doubts theyll be getting cable. Izuku thought for a moment, thinking about what they could do.

"Well I can bring a few movies. Cable probably isnt gonna work but the DVD player should still function. I also bought a Nintendo Switch a few days ago. Man its only a couple years old but it has some fun games. Its mainly made for multiplayer so it would be perfect for us. I can bring a couple of games and we can both play. Plus it can be connected to the T.V. or disconnected, so even if say the power went out we'd still have the Switch to mess around with." Izuku said. Hes always wanted one but it was too expensive back when it first released. He had to wait until he found a store sell it on sale for 24000 yen, Its usually about 32000. Tsuyu loved video games, it was one thing she never told anybody. Shes always wanted to play with a Switch.

"A Switch? Thats really expensive though right?" Tsuyu said. She cursed herself for sounding rude, Izuku blushed a little and put his hand behind his head.

"Yeah well... I saved up." He said. It wasnt entirely the truth, All Might actually helped chip in to buy it. Sort of like a Thank You For Saving My LifeWhile Fighting A Crazy Madman gift. All Might was happy to get it for Izuku, he is his successor after all. Tsuyu could tell he was hiding something, but after what just happened she wasnt gonna push.

"Oh ok. Well yeah that sounds fun. When do you wanna come over?" Tsuyu said. She wanted him to come over, she was nervous about her dorm though. Its a little... Extravagant. Although she did want to know Izuku more, as did Izuku. Izuku didnt know much about Tsuyu, mainly because she never talked, but it seemed like shes opened up to him, its almost like shes a completly new person. 'Is this what shes like when she opens up to someone?' Izuku thought. He didnt know he was mumbling because the next thing he knew Tsuyu slapped him with her tongue. "Your really creepy when you do that ribbit." She said, feeling guilty she sounded so mean to him. Izuku laughed nervously.

"Haha, yeah I guess I am." He said. "Well, if were gonna make tea then im gonna have to sign out some of this, so could please help me carry some of this?" He said, grabbing the now cooled off tea kettle and hot plate. Tsuyu gave a slight nod, grabbing all the ingredients he used and putting them in a bag. She also grabbed snacks and an extra set of ingredients in case they run out. She grabbed water in case they somehow get stuck in. Izuku was just finishing signing everything out when he saw Mina, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki coming down the stairs. They all looked like they didnt sleep at all, even though they had a ton of time to sleep. "Hey guys! Sleep well?" Izuku said, putting all his needed items in a brown bag. Mina looked about ready to pass out, while the other two leaned on eachother for support.

"No not at all! You both were in a coma while we kept on waking to the loud rain." She said. Izuku was puzzled. It was raining pretty lightly right now, granted the clouds looked pretty thick when looking out to the distance but it wouldnt be for another few hours.

"Apparently a super typhoon near Korea, and the hurricane we were gonna get are gonna merge. So now instead of a category 2 were getting a category 4 storm. This has supposedly never happened in Japan. Its gonna make landfall in a few hours. This is the strongest storm to hit Japan since the 1960s. Hurricanes are rare here in Japan, so everyone is going out to buy supplies. We were coming down here to go to the basement and hand out supplies to everyone. Think you can help us?" Todoroki said. Merge? Izuku has heard of small hurricanes merging near the U.S. But never a super typhoon and a hurricane. Category 4 storms are really scary, itll be the most powerful storm to hit Japan probably.

"Oh no! Yeah of course, just ket me quickly take this stuff up to my dorm." He said. "Hey Tsuyu, run those ingrediants up to your dorm please. Ill take care of this." He said, lifiting up the bag. He discreetly kissed Tsuyu on the neck, making her smile as she walked up to her dorm room and dropped off her payload. By the time she came back Izuku already put his stuff away and was packing things into boxes. Each box had bottles of water, a radio, batteries, non-perishable food and satellite phone connected to the staffs office. The satellite phone was provided by Princible Nezu, who also helped pack things away. Izuku and Tsuyu worked together, putting together and taping up over 6 boxes a minute. They were able to finish the boxes within 2 hours, with 2 staff helping and 5 Class 1-A students helping. Everyone clapped, proud of the work they achieved.

"Thank you so much students. Because of you, everyone will be safe. Great work!" Nezu said. Everyone high fived eachother, happy they were able to finish. Tsuyu was proud of herself, she actually helped out everyone, she was useful. Best of all she did it with Izuku, who had a big smile on his face as he shook Nezus paw and high fived Mina. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu hugged, they both blushed when they remembered they were in front of people. Tsuyu hugged Izuku, she didnt even know what came over her, her legs and arms just moved on their own. She blushed, but she didnt let go. Izuku blushed as well, wrapping his arms around Tsuyu too, they both got stares, seperating when Principle Nezu tapped Izuku on the leg. He blushed, stuttering his words when Nezu started talking to him again. Tsuyu laughed a little, not enough so everyone could hear, but just enough to make her feel good.

"Alright everyone, the storm is really bad now, so please get to your dorms. We'll take care of handing these out, take boxes for yourself too." Lunch Rush said, who also helped out with packing up the boxes. Everyone said their goodbyes as they each grabbed a box and left for their dorms. Izuku grabbed two, one for him and the other for Tsuyu, he smiled.

"You think you can go grab those items from my room?" He said as he took out his dorm key and handed it to Tsuyu. "Ill wait outside your door, im actually really excited to see it." He said, smiling even more as he opened the elevator for Tsuyu. She nodded, looking down at the golden colored key. Izuku smiled as he gave a small wave to her. Tsuyu felt really happy, smiling her big smile as the door slowly closed. She gave a small 'Ribbit' as she waves back. On her way to Izukus dorm she relised shes never been in Izukus dorm, she heard it was full of All Might stuff. She wasnt expecting how much All Might there would actually be in his room. She tried to ignore it, she actually thought it was pretty funny. She found the brown bags full of stuff, she was about to leave when she heard a ringing. She looked over to see Izukus phone on his bed, he mustve forgot it when he dropped off the stuff. She picked it up, seeing it was his mom, 3 missed calls from her too. It would take too long to run it to Izuku, it would just go to voice mail. She thought it was probably a bad idea to talk to his mom, specially at a time like this, but its all she got. Maybe she can pass the message.

"Hello?" She said, putting the phone up to her ear. She could hear a woman, who sounded like she had been crying on the line. She blew her nose.

"Oh, who is this?" She said, trying to sound normal. Tsuyu didnt know what to say, what could she classify herself as? Does she say shes just a friend, a stranger? Or does she say shes his girlfriend? She just went with her gut.

"My name is Tsu, im your sons... Girlfriend." She said, putting a big pause near the end. She could hear the lady on the other end gasp, and what she thought to be more crying. After a minute she heard the lady take a deep breath and speak.

"Oh... Well nice to meet you. Im Midoriyas mom. Is Izuku around?" She said. Tsuyu started getting nervous, sweating as she sptried to think of what to say.

"Well were getting ready for the hurricane, were not allowed to leave our dorms now and were probably gonna lose cell reception." Tsuyu said. She felt bad when she heard more sobbing. She probably shouldnt have been so honest, again.

"Oh... W-well if you s-see him... P-please tell him I-i love him s-so much. And to be s-safe." She said. Breaking up throughout the entire thing. Tsuyu felt on the verge of crying herself, now she knows why Izuku loved his mother so much. Because of how much she cares about him.

"I... I promise I will." Tsuyu said, trying her best to hide her emotions. Izukus mother was breaking up, she could barely hear her.

"Please, ta-ke c-are of m-my s-on Tsu..." She said. She hung up after that, the hurricane mustve cut her off. Tsuyu slowly put the phone in her pocket. She sat on the bag, items still im hand. She wanted to cry, so badly. She never felt like this, not for this reason anyways. She missed her parents too, but she never thought about how much though. Her little sister, her brother too. A few srubborn tears escaped her eyes. She quickly stood up, wiping away her tears as she walked out the door, locking it behind her. She started heading towards her dorm, passing by Koda and Hagakure with their boxes. She waved at them, praying that theyll get through the night. She finally made it to the elevator, carrying the bags in both her hands. She started thinking. What would they do if the power went out? Sure they could play with the Switch but what if the battery dies? What if he gets bored? She pushed past the thoughts, she exit the elevator. Walking towards her own room. She started getting nervous again, what if Izuku doesnt like her room? What if he laughs at her? She knew Izuku wasnt like that, that he wouldnt do that. But she just couldnt help but think of the bad. Unfortunately shes always been like this, thinking of every possibility even if its bad. She pushed the thoughts away again, trying to think of happier things as she saw Izuku outside her door. He waved at her, his smile putting her back in a good mood.

"Hey Tsuyu, wasnt too hard right?" He said. She knew it was a joke but she didnt laugh as she looked outside. The rain was coming down in sheets now, the wind pushing the trees to an almost 90 degree angle. Izuku looked im her direction, frowning when she saw her fear. He put diwn the boxes, grabbing the bags she had in her hand, "Hey, lets get inside alright? We can worry about everything else then." He said. She looked at him, seeing his caring eyes. She felt a little better, nodding as she took her key and opened hee door. The lights were off, making it impossible to see what the room looked like. Tsuyu hesitated turning the lights on, afraid he'll judge her just like everyone else. She then remembered his eyes, his loving, caring eyes that showed worry. She took a deep breath, and turned on the lights. Izuku gasped at the sight. There was a small table in the middle, with a flower table covee on it, her walls were filled with paintings of the rainforest and ponds. Her bed was a waterbed, with lillypad pillows and a giant cooling blanket with a rainforest on it. Izuku gasped, hes never seen something with so much nature. "I love it!" Izuku said, putting down the bags to grab the boxes. He came in as soon as he could, marveling at the amazing room again. "How could you not show this to anyone Tsuyu? Its amazing!" Izuku said. Tsuyu blushed hard, shes never seen anyone get so excited over her own room. Its the exact same as hers back home, everyone else just thought it was weird, but for the first time someone actually liked it, loved it even.

"Thanks, ribbit." She said, she was about to open a box until she heard a noise shes been dreading. The sound of thunder rang throughout the room, the rumbling caused by it shaking the room. Tsuyu instantly screamed, covering her ears as she tried to block out the horrible noise. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her, she tried to resist as she kicked and punched.

"Tsuyu! Tsuyu its me Izuku!" She heard, she stopped resisting, calming down as she wrpped her arms around Izuku, not wanting to let go. Izuku stroked Tsuyus hair, softly saying "Its ok" in her ear. Izuku could feel sharp pain in his arm, where Tsuyu kicked him. He winced as he let go, trying to not let Tsuyu notice. She did, clearly too, she pulled back Izukus sleeve, she gasped as she saw a purple bruise on his arm, she couldnt look at him as she stood up and sat on her bed, making it jiggle as she didnt even try to hold back her tears. She hasnt freely cried loke this in a long time, she just hurt Izuku, someone whos been nothing but good to her, someone who comforted her, someone who caree about her. Izuku could see she was very upset. He sat next to her, he put an arm on her shoulder, she flinched but didnt pull back. "Tsuyu its ok, I know you didnt mean it. If anything its my fault for coming up behind you." Izuku said, looking at his bruise. It was extremely painful, and it was growing. Tsuyu knew she didnt mean it, and she knew it wasnt Izukus fault either, she took a closer look at his bruise, it was bigger than before, and more painful. More tears left her eyes.

"Im sorry... Im sorry for everything." She said, her voice thick with guilt as she covered her face with her hands. Izuku looked at her, she was so upset he hurt him. He slowly took her hands away from her face, looking at her tear stained face.

"I could never be angry at you." Izuku said, holding her hands as he rubbed her palms with his thumbs. She looked into his eyes, they werent eyes of rage or regret, they had a look of pure love and care. Tsuyu started crying more as she wrapped her arms around him and let out all the emotions she collected for over 15 years. She cried for 5 minutes, all while Izuku stroked her hair and whispered sweet words into her ears. She finally calmed down. As soon as she broke from Izuku all the lights went out, turning the room an eary darkness. "I guess the storm finally knocked out the power." Izuku said, trying to find a lantarn in his bag. He Luckily put in some extra stuff while he was in his room. He got out a small antarn, powering it on with the click of a switch. It didnt provide much but it was enough to get by, he started pouring out the stuff in his bag, assessing what all he brought. The Nintendo Switch, along with 2 games, movies, which are now useless, the stuff for tea, which will be useless unless he can somehow heat up the water. He looked at the bottom of the bag, noticing his phone. He took it out, noticing the 3 missed calls.

"Your mom called while I was in your room, so I answered, ribbit." She said, grabbing tissues to blow her nose.

"Oh... Really? What did she say?" Izuku said, worried about what she mightve said to Tsuyu. Tsuyu remebered back to what his mom said. 'Please tell him I love him, and to be safe.' She thought to herself. 'Please take care of my son.' Also rang in her head, making her blush slightly.

"She told me to tell you that she loves yoi very much and to be safe." Tsuyu said, sitting on the floor next to Izuku and opening the boxes to organize everything. All in all they got 2 satellite phone, 16 extra batteries, 12 extra bottles of water, 6 cans of food, and even some sweets like cookies and muffins. Izuku felt relieved, knowing his mom is still looking after him even in a hurricane. He wasnt gonna cry again, he refused too. He just pulled Tsuyu close. He saw a flash of light under the door way, holding onto Tsuyu as another boom of thunder rang throughout the dorm room. Tsuyu screamed again, clinging to Izukus hand as they both moved to the bed. Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izukus, hiding her face in his chest when she saw a flash of light undee the doorway. Izuku has never been a big fan of thunder either, always being scared of it. He decided to pass the time with attempting to make tea.

"Tsuyu, got any ideas on how to get some hot water? I think some tea would really help." He said, looking around for some sort of way to get the heat plate going. Tusyu actually did have an idea.

"Well I have a heater that works on batteries, I used it to warm up my water to help me wake up. It should work for a while but the batteries will probably die, and it takes 15 batteries for it to work." She said, going to her neatly organised closet to show off her heater. A red light turned on when she flipped a switch, activating it.

"Good idea Tsuyu!" Izuku said, proud to have such a smart person as his girlfriend. He poured a bottle of water into the heater, waiting for it get to a boil while he prepared the ingredients. Tsuyu watched as he quickly and dilligently placed a specific amount of each ingredient into the tea kettle, he prepared two cups as he motioned Tsuyu to bring over the heater. She slowly brought it over, giving it to Izuku. He quickly and carefully poured in the right amount amount of water, having plenty of left over for if they need to make more. He slowly mixed the contents, making sure everything was evenly mixed. He smelled the tea, a trick he learned from his mom to make sure it was perfect. Tsuyu looked with astonishment, seeing how he so carefully made the tea. He slowly poured the tea into a cup, handing it to Tsuyu. She could tell its not as hot as the other. She took a sip, relieved to taste her new favorite drink. She drank the entire thing in under a minute, asking for more. Izuku laughed. "You know, I told you id teach you how to make this if you wanted to. Its something only me and my mom know." Izuku said, handing her a new cup of tea. He emphasized the fact that only he and his mom knew. Tsuyu remembered him saying that in the kitchen, she felt honored he was offering ti teach her something only one other person knew how to make.

"I think Id like tha- AH!" She said, screaming when she heard another boom of thunder. She dropped her cup of tea, even though it wasnt as hot as Izukus it still hurt as the tea covered her hands and arms. Izuku ran over, finding the hot tea all over her hands and arms.

"Hold on! I can make something for that!" Izuku said. Pouring the rest of the tea into his cup. He filled the pot with with cold water, filling it with ingredients he used to make the tea. While he waited for that to mix he grabbed a towel and poured water onto it, washing off all the tea on Tsuyus hands and arms. The parts where tea touched made the area red, indicating 1st degree burns. Izuku ran back over to the pot, he mashed everything together, making a thin paste as he ran over to Tsuyu. "This is gonna burn, but only for a few seconds." He said, holding the kettle tightly in hand. Tsuyu was scared, she didnt want to feel more pain, she nodded her head, preparinf herself. She felt a cool paste on her hand, it burned in pain, but only for a few seconds as she felt a cooling sensation overcome her pain, he spread the paste up to her arms, making her wince. "Im sorry, I have to do this on the other side too." Izuku said as he poured more on the other side. A few stubborn tears left Tsuyus face as she winced again. It was soon overcome by a nice, pain numbing sensation. Tsuyu was beyond impressed, not only at Izukus impressive reaction time but the fact that he was able to fix her burns with just tea ingredients.

"How did you do that?" She said as she wiped off the goop. He burning had gone down enough for her to ignore it. Izuku started cleaning out the pot of the paste when he answered.

"The tea I make uses certain herbs to make that certain taste. Herbs not only make good tea, but they can also be medicinal. If you know how to correctly mix them and what they do, you can make anything." He said. He made it sound so easy, like anybody could do it. Tsuyu get up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, catching him by surprise.

"Well, thanks Ribbit." She said. "Ive relised something Izuku." She said, prepaeing herself for what she was about to say. "I think I may love you Izuku." She said, tightening her hold him. Izuku couldnt believe it, did she just say she loved him? His heartrate increased, his brain doing flips as he relises he loved her too.

"I think I love you too." Izuku said, putting his hand on hers. Tsuyu turned him around, happy to see he was showing off his smile spthat shes come to love. She jumped into his lap, burying her face into his chest as she thought about what they would do after this. She lifted her head, she suddenly got an urge. She wrapped her legs around Izuku as she pulled him in for a kiss. She hadnt kissed him like this since they were in the closet just the night before. His taste of cinnamon making Tsuyu go crazy. Izuku was surprised, but didnt complain as her taste of peppermint overtook his mouth. He opened his mouth to Tsuyu, letting her long frog like tongue enter his mouth. Tsuyu opened her mouth to Izuku, letting both their tongues explore as they moaned lightly. Izuku stood up, carrying Tsuyu with him as he sat and layed down on the bed. Tsuyu was surprised at his strength. Able to lift her so easily, she continued exploring Izukus mouth, her tongue like a snake as she made him moan in pleasure. Izuku startee moving his hand dangorously close to Tsuyus butt, moving it back when he relised. Tsuyu moved his hand back down, right onto hee butt as he lightly squeezed. Making her moan even more. They both broke for air, Tsuyu moaning when Izuku started moving his hand on her butt.

"Wow, your good at that." She said, kissing him before he could say anything. Izuku moved his free hand over to Tsuyus back, moving it down before moving it to the other side of her butt. Tsuyu moaned even more, breaking for air. She wanted to try something, shes only seen online so she might not be any good, but she wanted Izuki to feel good. She moved her head down, kissing his neck. Izuku moaned in pleasure as he continued to Tsuyus butt, all of a sudden he could feel a hand on his, as he felt fabric over his hand and more skin. He was under Tsuyus shorts, he couldnt believe it, he never relised there was this kind of side to Tsuyu. He lightly squeezed again, causing Tsuyu to stop her kissing and moan in pleasure, they both blushed as they realised they were being very loud. Started working her way down, licking his neck, and reaching a sensitive part of him. She worked on that, making a circular motion with her tongue as Izuku moaned even louder. He managed to get his second hand under her shorts, rubbing her butt as she moaned even more. Tsuyu stopped kissing him, looking at his face full of ecstasy, she was breathing heavily, mostly from her assault on Izukus neck and her moaning. They both completely forgot about the storm going on outside, both jumping in fright as they heard the loudest crack of thunder yet.

"It must have finally reached us." Izuku said, checking the weather app on his phone. "We only got a little of what was about to come." Izuku said, showing that the hurricane has just barely reached them, the outer parts anyways. Izuku blushed as he forgot to take his other hand out of Tsuyus shorts. Tsuyu blushed too, not because of Izukis hand, but because she could how wet she was down there. She ignored it, as she saw white under the doorway, she didnt have time to react as she heard and explosion like boom of thunder. She screamed again, quickly grabbing Izuku as more thunder came. Froppy was so scared, she didnt want there to be anymore thunder, she wanted to continue doing what she was doing with Izuku. The thunder finally stopped for about 5 minutes, letting them calm down and lay down for a little bit. Izuku didnt like seeing Tsuyu so scared, she really hates the thunder. So he took out the Nintendo Switch and booted it up, 30% battery. He mustve forgotten to charge it. "Hey tsuyu, with the current battery life we can get about 45 minutes of play time. Lets play Mario Kart 8 together, just to distract ourselves." Izuku said, trying to cheer up Tsuyu. She loved Mario Kart, she rarely got to play it but whenever she did she would always enjoy it. She nodded her head, getting a rundown on how to play with the weird little controller. She eventually git the hang of it and was beating Izuku every time. They both laughed and smiled and had a good time until both started getting sleepy. They both looked at the time, it was almost 12, only a few hours had passed since this all started. They both sighed, they tried to have fun again, but the thunder killed the mood comsidering Tsuyu jumped in fear. She felt bad for ruining it, but Izuku seemed carefree, happy to just be with her. They both tried to fall asleep, but couldnt because the thunder was so loud. They both decides that they should drink tea and talk instead, this time Izuku made the tea slow enough to let Tsuyu follow along, she attempted making it after they ran out, but added too much of one ingredient. It still tasted good, close enough to Izukus that he gave her a thumbs up. They both talked about what their lives were like growing up, surprisingly they had similar lives, little friends, ridiculed, but most importantly, they never stopped. They never stopped fighting for who they wanted to be. Tsuyu was so relieved that she wasnt the only person out there who suffered from their quirk, well he was quirkless but it didnt matter to her.

"When will this thunder stop? We'll never be able to sleep." Tsuyu said. Izuku thought about it, he could technically make her tea to help her sleep but theres one dire consequence to it. Something he could never take as a child, it made him never want to drink it again.

"I mean I could make you a tea to make you very sleepy. But it has a very horrible side affect." Izuku said, shivering at the memories. Tsuyu was curious, she wanted to take it, but what was the horrible side affect?

"What?" Tsuyu said, putting her finger up to her mouth.

"No matter what, you will always have nightmare. Ive tried so many things to keep this from happening but no matter what I try, I will always have a nightmare." Izuku said. He remembered all the differant times he tried changing the recipie to keep the nightmares from happening, no matter how hard he tried he always had a horrible nightmare. One of his worst nightmares was when he drank the tea, he wasnt able to sleep for 2 days. Tsuyu thought about this, having no sleep is worse than having a nightmare right?

"Ill try it." Tsuyu said. Izuku didnt know if she was being brave or stupid because he didnt think shed actually want it?

"Are you sure, ive had my worst nightmare when I drank this, I dont want you having anything horrible." Izuku said, actually worried about Tsuyu having a nightmare. She wouldnt budge.

"Id rather have a nightmare than suffer through the thunder. I dont want to suffer through this any longer." She said. Izuku could see her pleading him with her eyes, as if they were saying "Please, dont make me suffer." Izuku broke, throwing in the necessary ingrediants and mixing them in the hot water. He recognized the smell, instantly feeling sleep when did. He fought through it, pouring Tsuyu the smallest of cups. She downed it in one sip.

"Its gonna take a few minutes to take affect." Izuku said as he layed down on the bed, wishing she didn't drink the tea. Tsuyu layed down next to him, staring directly at him as she kissed him. It was quick, and filled with love. She started dozing off before she couldnsay what she wanted to say, and a minute later was fast asleep.

 **End notes:**

 **I appreciate each and every single one of your reviews guys. Your what make me happy and make me want to write. I figured since you guys have been so mice id make this chapter extra long. Im probably gonna do this for the rest of the story since its gonna be a pretty short story. Tell me what you think of this story and Tsuyus secret side! Btw this is so logn I didnt even spell check it, sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

 **Man I never expected this story to get so many positive reviews. Who knew my crappy story's could do so well? Well anyways if you guys like this story enough ill make the 4th and final chapter really really long. Like im talking 20k characters instead of my usual 5-6. That doesn't go without saying that itll take a long time to write all of that. So would you be willing to wait a long time for a long chapter? Tell me! Well anyways enough of that, on with the chapter!**

Its darkness in all directions. All Tsuyu can see is just pure darkness, no color and no light. Shes in her hero costume, and shes running, she doesn't know why but shes running. All she can hear are the laughs of someone hiding in the shadows. "Im gonna find you!" She heard over and over. "I already found lover boy." She heard. Then all she heard was screaming.

"Izuku!" She yelled! She didn't get a response back. "Izuku!" She yelled again, no answer. She heard the laughing again. It rung throughout her head, making her dizzy.

"Ha, your trying to find him? Didn't you hurt him? What makes you think hed want you to save him?" She heard. She shook her head, trying to get the man out of her head.

"Stop! It was an accident." She said, tears rimming her eyes. She heard the laugh again, this tome louder and louder.

"Like he actually loves you. You dont actually believe he does do you?" He said. She can feel his smile, even though she cant see it. She stopped running, covering her ears as she tried to block out the laughing.

"He does! I know he does!" She yelled, trying to push back the horrible laughing corrupting her thoughts and mind.

"How pathetic! Your a disgrace to heroes! Even Izuku knows your nothing but a worthless frog." She heard. She let the tears flow now. Her sadness made the laughing louder.

"No stop! Izuku! Where are you Izuku?" She said. She collapsed onto the ground, her hands covering her ears as several floating mouths laughed at her, she curled up into a ball. Wishing Izuku would come to her rescue, she suddenly started sinking into the ground, getting taken by the ground as she tried to claw her way back to the surface. She couldn't breath, all she saw was floating heads, laughing at her as she slowly suffocated. Tsuyu woke up, screaming as she sat up. She screamed again, she couldn't stop screaming, she felt strong arms behind her, pulling her in. "No please dont take me!" She yelled, just then she heard a familiar voice.

"Tsuyu! Tsuyu its me Izuku!" She heard, she stopped moving, her tears freely flowing as she slowly turned around, seeing Izukus worried face. She gave up, letting her tears get the best of her as she fell into Izukus arms, sobbing. Izuku knew this would happen, it always happened when he made the tea. He slowly stroked her hair, softly saying "Its ok" in her ears.

"I... I thought I lost you." Tsuyu said, letting out even more tears when she said it. She remembered the horrible nightmare, the floating mouths laughing at her, then his screams, and her sinking into the ground, suffocating. She tightened her hold on Izuku, hoping she could forget it ever happened. "I love you." She said, having to hear Izuku say it to her.

"I love you too." Izuku said, which made her cry even more. "What did I say Tsuyu? I told you it wasn't gonna go well." Izuku said. He wasn't trying to sound angry but he came off as a little too aggressive. "Im sorry Tsuyu, I really am. Im not mad I promise." Izuku said. A clap of thunder scared both of them, making Tsuyu scream again. Izuku checked the time. It was 6:30. Everyone should be in their dorms now. They both got a good 6 hours of sleep. Izuku let go of Tsuyu, going to look outside the door. He looked outside the windows, the rain was still pouring and every tree in sight had toppled down. There was debris everywhere, he saw a bright flash, it blinded him as the loudest crack of lightning hes ever heard made his ears ring. He fell to the ground, banging his head on the floor. His vision went dark. He was still conscious, his vision came back blurry as the blackness started dissipating. He could hear the sound of running feet as Tsuyu came up to his side.

"Izuku!" She said, closing the door as he slowly regained his vision. She picked him up, slowly carrying him over to the waterbed. She grabbed the satellite phone, praying someone would answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She said. All she heard was static until she heard a familiar voice over the line.

"This is Midnight. Whats wrong?" She said. She sounded really bored, although the pattering of rain on her window shows the storm hasn't lightened up.

"I have an injured student here! He hit his head on the floor!" Tsuyu said, she could hear Midnight stand up as she heard a serious voice come through."

"Whos injured? Where are you?" She said. Izuku could hear Tsuyu on the satellite phone, it sounds like she was telling someone to help him. He tried to speak, tell her hes fine, but the words never came, his vision states dimming again, this time he let the darkness take him as he fell into a dark sleep. Tsuyu was next to him by the time he was out. Midnight was at her door in 2 minutes, Tsuyu opened the door, having to move quickly out of the way as she ran in. She looked around, locking eyes on the green haired kid, passed out on Tsuyus bed. "What happened?" Midnight asked, checking Izukus breathing. She rubbed her hands across Izukus body, Tsuyu didn't like how touchy Midnight was being, but she couldn't argue.

"He was checking outside it looked like, a bright flash of lighting scared him, he fell, hitting his head on the floor." She said, pointing to where he fell. Midnight lifted up his head, seeing there was blood dripping onto the sheets.

"It looks like he has a big gash on his head, hes gonna need to see recovery girls." She said. She looked over, seeing the worry in Tsuyus eyes. "Hes gonna be alright. There isn't anything Recovery Girl cant fix." Midnight said. That made Tsuyu feel a little better, but she wanted to help. She extended her tongue, gently wrapping Izuku as she picked him up.

"Im much faster than you so I can get to Recovery girl faster, I just need a way to get to her office without having to go outside." She said, Midnight wouldn't budge,

"Im sorry I cant do that, I cant put another student at risk. If you want I can let you come see him when hes done." She said. Tsuyu didn't want to let go, she wanted to be the one to save Izuku, since she wasn't able to save him in her dreams... But she knew would be putting herself at risk, and if she got hurt than it would just be even worse. She reluctantly set Izuku down in Midnight's hands, who nodded her head. "Ill call you when I get there, hes in good hands dont worry." She said, winking at her pun. Tsuyu smiled a little, but it quickly dissapeared as she saw Midnight run out of the room. Tsuyu closes the door, she sat on her bed, on the verge of tears. She didn't like being alone, she looked around, finding Izukus phone. She looked away from the blood stain on her bed, just focusing on Izukus phone. She knew it wasn't good to snoop around other peoples phones but she just needed something to remind her of Izuku. She clicked on the photos app, smiling as she saw pictures of Izuku and his mom. One that looked like he was holding a paper. It must've been when he graduated middle school. She scrolled through the pictures, smiling more and more each one she saw. Then she got to the most recent picture, it was a picture of him and all of Class 1-A. He was standing next to All Might in his hero form, while everyone else made goofy faces, except for one person. She closed the app, ashamed to see herself in such a nice picture. She opened up the music app. It was all by artists she didn't know. Dex Arson, Waterflame, even someone called Meganeko. She laughed at the names, she clicked on a random song, it was called Vision by someone named Elektronomia. She actually enjoyed it, it sounded really nice. It wasn't until there was vocals that it got emotional. It sounded like a quote from a movie.

"The world aint all sunshine and rainbow. Its a very mean, and nasty place and I dont care how tough you are. It will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it! Nothing is gonna hit as hard as life, but it aint about how hard you hit. Its about how hard you can get hit, and keep moving forward. How much you can take, and keep moving forward. Thats how winning is done! Now if you know what your worth then go out and get what your worth, but you gotta be willing to take the hits! Not pointing finger saying, you aint wanna be because of him, or her or anybody! Cowards do that and that aint you, your better than that!" She heard, rhe song proceeded to a drop, Tsuyu wasn't even listening anymore. Whoever said that quote was right, the world aint all sunshine and rainbow, and nothing will hit harder than life. And it isnt about hard you can hit, its about how much you can take and continue taking. Tsuyu couldn't believe a song just inspired her. She put down the phone, looking over to the doorway at just the right time to see a bright white light, she covered her ears as she heard a loud boom from the thunder. She hid under the pillow, wishing she could just fall asleep and never wake up. She was about to close her eyes when she heard a familiar voice over the phone.

"Tsuyu, you there? Pick up the phone if your there." Midnight said. Tsuyu sprinted towards the phone on the floor, fumbling with it before she answered.

"Yes im here. Hows Izuku?" Tsuyu said, desperate for an answer. Her heart was beating way too fast, her breathing short and quick. Midnight sighed, sounding annoyed.

"Hes fine, Recovery Girl fixed him up. He just woke up, hes asking for you right away. He told me that you cant stand lightning and thunder, so im sending over All Might to help you out. Izuku asked him to bring you over. Hes really got a thing for you huh?" Midnight said. Tsuyu blushed, he already wants to see her? And he sent over All Might to help her? She smiled, happy to hear hes alright.

"Yeah... Ill be waiting." Tsuyu said, dropping the phone and waiting near the door, she was too scared to open it, afraid of the lightning and thunder that awaited her. She decided to take a little peek, trying her best to open it as little as possible. The hallway was dark, she could tell power throughout the entire town was out, not just U.A. She looked out the window, she saw a big flash of light, she could see the exact shape of the lightning, it only lasted for a fraction of a second, but it was just enough to get Tsuyu on the ground, she fell just like Izuku did, except she didnt hit her head on the ground, she heard what sounded like the fabric of reality tearing at the seams. She covered her ears, wishing she could shield her ears from everything around her, she was just about to close the door when she saw All Might standing in front of her, his shadow all she saw.

"Young Asui, I suggest we get moving," All Might said, holding out his hand to her. Tsuyu grabbed All Mights hand, heaving her up with no effort at all. "We need to leave quickly, I cant keep this form long." All Might said. Tsuyu nodded. Going into a light sprint as All Might quickly followed. They passes the elevators, choosing to take the stairs down, Tsuyu used her tongue to swing herself from the railings, quickly making it to the bottom. All Might jumped down, making the whole floor rumble as he landed. Tsuyu still couldn't believe he can still keep his for, after his fight with that criminal. They made it to the doors. She could tell the wind would surely take her away if she isnt careful, debris was flying around everywhere. "Listen to me very carefully Young Asui. Its a brutal fight out there, I want you to be next to me at all times. The wind and debris makes this very dangerous, we only have to go to the main school building. Lets do this!" All Might said, patting her on the back. She nodded, noticing that hes steaming, which happened when he turned back into his true form, during that fight. Tsuyu prepared herself, taking a deep breath as she opened the doors and stepped out.

* * *

"I want to see Tsuyu!" Midoriya said, trying to get up, Midnight held him down, keeping him from injuring himself again.

"Midoriya you need to calm down, you just cut your head open like a melon, you need to get rest," Midnight said. Midoriya refused, getting up again. Midnight lightly ripped her costume, letting her strange scent fill the room. Izuku instantly felt sleepy, struggling to stay awake every second he breathed it in. He finally fell asleep, falling into a dreamless sleep. Midnight patched up her uniform, walking back into the makeshift emergency comms center. Each dorm building was assigned on staff member, with another to dash over if theres an emergency. Midnight was the emergency dasher for Class 1-A, but she sent All Might for Tsuyu since she kinda figured Midoriya would try to leave, and Izuku did suggest he send him, plus All Might was better equipped for this kind of stuff. Midnight returned back to her station with the other staff. Luckily its been pretty silent, Midoriya is the only serious thing to have happened. "Slow day huh?" Midnight said to herself. Unfortunately she jinxed herself as she saw a very wet, and very steamy All Might carry in Tsuyu, her face covered in blood.

* * *

Tsuyu could barely move in the strong winds, pieces of debris cut at her legs and body as she tried to stay beside of All Might. All Might wasn't doing too hot either, ever since his fight with All For One hes been very limited on how long he can use his hero form. He can at most do it 10 minutes, hes gone 7 minutes in his form. "How far are we?" Tsuyu yelled through the wind.

"About another 2 minutes!" All Might said. At the pace they were going it was more like 5, All Might went slightly faster, hopefully helping them get to the building faster. Tsuyu couldnt keep up, falling back from All Might. All of a sudden she heard a All Might say something, but couldnt understand him, the wind took away his words. Then she saw a piece of metal come right at her, barely having time to dodge as she ducked, it narrowly avoiding taking her head with it. She saw two more pieces of metal come at her, she was able to dodge the first one, but the second one nicked her cheek as she held her cheek in pain. She started moving again, this time running as she passed All Might. She just wanted to get out of there. She saw a bright flash of light to her left, it illuminated everything just for a second, then shook everything with explosion like thunder. Tsuyu covered her ears in pain as she saw a tree in front of her get rooted grom the ground, coming straight at her, she tried moving but her legs wouldnt work, she was frozen in fear. As she prepared herself she heard the sound of foot steps in the distance. "Fear not!" She heard as she saw All Might jump right in front of her, grab the uprooted tree and throw it to the side. "For I am here!" She heard, she slowly got up, her legs still shakey as she grabbed into All Might for support. They both walked in silence as the wind blew in from every direction. They could see the U.A. building, they could see the bright flashlights in the room illuminating the teachers and staff. Tsuyu started getting excited, they can finally get out of this, she can finally see Izuku. Just as they were about to reach the door they both heard the crunching of metal, one that you would hear maybe in a junk yard. They both looked over to where they thought the sound was, all they saw was darkness, then what looked like car door came flying at them like a Frisbee, Tsuyu this time couldnt dodge it at all as it hit her smack in the middle of her forehead, knocking her unconscious. As her vision slowly dimmed she saw a very steamy All Might, with blood running down his left shoulder, grab her and running inside. She crept into a dark, dreamless sleep.

Tsuyu slowly woke up to see multiple teachers, including All Might in his true form, Recovery Girl, Midnight and even Principle Nezu. She was confused, she didnt remember what happened. "What... Ribbit?" She said, attempting to get up but collapsing instantly. All the teachers looked at her, eyes wide in surprise.

"You got struck by debris and it knocked you out. Recovery Girl was able to heal you but..." Midnight said. It was all starting to come back. Tsuyu was with All Might, then a piece of debris hit her in the head, then she remembered All Mights bloody arm. She looked over to see All Mights arm have a huge scar, he noticed her staring, he chuckled.

"Its just another battle scar." All Might said, trying to sound positive. It made Tsuyu feel a little better but she was confused when she was handed a small handheld mirror, all the teachers looked down when she took it. At first Tsuyu only saw her face, she moved her hair out of her face, gasping to see a giant scar going through all her forehead, it was a perfect line, splitting her forehead in half. She ran a finger over it, it didn't hurt, and she could tell it didn't cause any permanent damage. She handed the mirror back to the teacher, laying down as she asked the next question in fear.

"Can I see Midoriya?" She said, looking away from the teachers. Principle motioned for Midnight to get Izuku, who already woke up. He didnt know what happened, he was in a wheelchair, a precaution since he hit his head so hard. He slowly wheeled himself in as the other teachers left. He could tell by their faces something happened, he wasnt gonna rush her though.

"Hey Tsuyu." Izuku said, wheeling up next to her. She wanted to look at him, kiss him, tell him shes ok, but she couldnt bring herself to do it, afraid of what he'll think of her. She reached out for his hand, which he gladly took.

"Hey Izuku... Are you ok." She asked, worried about what his answer will be.

"Yeah im fine. The teachers are being extra cautious since I split my head open, but im perfectly fine." Izuku said, trying to sound positive. He could tell something was seriously wrong, she hasnt looked at him, and her voice sounded really quiet and sad. His fears were confirmed when she talked again.

"Izuku... Something happened... And im afraid..." She said, tears rimming her eyes. She thought she was ugly, more so now that she has a giant scar on her forehead. Izuku could tell something happened on her way here, the storm isnt even half way done so theres no way she had an easy time getting over here. He knew suggesting All Might was the best but was it not good enough? She squeezed his hand, he squeezed hers back

"Its ok, theres nothing neither of us cant get through." Izuku said. Tsuyu sat up, glad he was back to encouraging her. He gently grabbed her face, turning it over to see him. He smiled, although she looked really sad. He relised why when she tilted her head down, showing off her massive scar. He gasped, beyond surprised at the new addition to her face. Tsuyu didnt even try to hide her tears as she put her hands on her face, hiding it from Izuku. Izuku wasnt mad, in fact he didnt care about the scar, he was glad to see she was ok. This is all his fault though, hes the one who got injured, opened the door and getting blinded. He figured saying that wouldnt help, so he kept his mouth shut, instead he pulled Tsuyus hands from her face and leaned in as close as he felt comfortable. "Your just as beautiful. Nothing can change that." He said. Tsuyu looked over at him, tears still pouring from her face. "Look." He said, turning around to show a massive scar running from the bottom of his head to his scalp. "Hair can never grow there again." He said. Tsuyu was confused, how can they both get injuries of the same caliber? She ran her finger over the scar, it was smooth and she couldn't feel any sign of hair. "See, were both scarred, that doesn't change us though." Izuku said. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a hug as she cried on his shoulder. He doesn't care about the scar, he doesn't care about anything else, all he cares about is Tsuyu. It made Tsuyu so happy, she didn't even try to hold back as she cried more and more. Shes never cried so much for one person, shes shown more emotion in the past few days than she has her time at U.A. And shes happy it was Izuku who showed her this side of her.

"It isnt about how hard we hit, its about how hard we can get hit, and keep moving forward." Tsuyu said, referencing the song she heard from Izukus phone. Izuku instantly recognized the lyrics, looking at Tsuyu with curiosity.

"Thats one of my favorite song, how did you..." Izuku said, connecting the dots mid sentence. He blushed, he listens to music no one listens too. Electronic music mostly, Tsuyu looked guilty, probably because she went through his phone. "Hey i-its ok. I dont mind..." Izuku said, remembering all his favorite songs on his phone, made by people with funny names. They both laughed, remembering all the names of the artists. They both talked for a while, trying to pass the time. After an hour of just talking they both noticed something.

"I dont hear any thunder... No rain either." Izuku said, standing up to look out the window, the blinds were closed, not letting any light in. Izuku gasped, motioning Tsuyu to come over where he is. She was still weak, her legs wobbly as she stood for the first time in hours. She slowly walked over, taking Izukus place as she saw the sun, and a blue sky. "We must be in the eye of the storm." Izuku said, looking as if hes never seen the sky before. "It doesn't mean the its over, but we can probably return to our dorm." Izuku said, he looked excited, but why? Why would he want to return to the place where he got that nasty scar? "Ill see if we cant go back to our dorm, were both perfectly fine, so I bet we'll be let go." He said, walking over to one of the tables that housed a staff member. Tsuyu smiled, he was such a free spirit, not caring about anything. He walked over, Midnight close behind him. "They'll let us go but only if we leave via wheelchair." He said, he grabbed the wheelchair he was in, wheeling over to Tsuyu. "Ill let you go first." He said, smiling. Tsuyu didnt want him to leave her again. She was too scared if he did shed never see him again.

"Nope." Is all she said, as she grabbed Izuku with her tongue, gently placing him on the wheelchair. Doing this gave her a massive headache, a punishment for trying to use her quirk after a major injury. She ignored it, jumping into Izukus lap and wrapping her arms around him. Izuku blushed, not expecting Tsuyu to just jump in his lap. "Lets go." She said, refusing to get out of the chair. Midnight giggled.

"You got one amazing girlfriend you know that?" Midnight said, patting Izuku on the shoulder as she started moving the chair. Izuku blushed more, she wasnt wrong. He just nodded his head nervously. Izuku was excited that hes going back, he wanted ti be with Tsuyu again, to never leave her sight. To make sure she never gets hurt again. As Midnight wheeled them outside they really surveyed the damage. There was debris everywhere, tree branches, metal, there was even a car. Tsuyu tightened her hold on Izuku, seeing the piece of debris that hit her in the head. It was a car door, it had blood on it from when it hit both All Might and Tsuyu. She looked away, not able to stand looking at her own blood. Izuku tightened his hold, making sure she felt safe. Midnight noticed, she moved the wheelchair out of sight of the deadly debris. They finally reached the building, surprised to see all the students in the rec room. "What are you doing outside of your Dorms? Your supposed to be inside until further instructions!" Midnight said, visibly upset. Shes already seen 2 students injured, she didn't need anyone else. Everyone looked their way, gasping when they saw Tsuyu and Izuku in a wheelchair, everyone ran over, everybody but Bakugo of course.

"Tsuyu! What Happened?" Ochaco said, running up to her friend. Ochaco gasped, noticing her massive scar on her forehead. Ochaco glanced over at Izuku, giving him a look. "You didnt do this did you?" Ochaco said, giving him a dirty look now. Izuku looked away, technically he didnt, but its his fault she got it. Its his fault she now has a big scar on her forehead.

"Well... Technically no." Izuku said, Ochaco cutting him off before he could say anything else.

"But!" Ochaco said. She sounded mad, in reality she just needed to release all her pent up anger. She was jealous Tsuyu and Izuku were together, she had a crush on Izuku, and shes just looking for a reason to get mad at him. Izuku was stressed out, locking his jaw as he looked away. Tsuyu got closer to him, pecking him on the neck as she gave Ochaco a dirty look. Ochaco looked surprised, and backed away. Tsuyu felt bad for doing that to her Best Friend, but she just wanted to get to her dorm, be alone with Izuku, to actually take a good nap.

"Alright everyone step back, these two just went through unthinkable injuries, let them have rest." Midnight said, attempting to push through the crowd of kids. They didn't move, they all crowded around asking questions. Midnight grabbed her uniform in retaliation. "If you dont stand back im putting all of you to sleep, and you'll all be getting zeros on the final." She said. That seemed to get their attention, all of them stepping back to let her get through to the elevators. "Sorry guys, some people just cant seem to listen to simple instructions." She said, obviously sounding annoyed. Izuku and Tsuyu both felt bad for not saying anything.

"You think you can turn around Miss Midnight?" Izuku said. He figured everyone deserved to know an answer. Midnight looked at him confused, but after looking at him, got the memo and turned around. Everyone was still in a big crowd, not saying anything. Izuku whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Look everyone! I know your curious as to what happened, so im gonna give the bare minimum!" Izuku said. He looked at Tsuyu, who gave him a confident nod, giving him the go to continue. "Me and Tsuyu are in a relationship, and what happened to her..." He said, not able to finish the sentence. "What happened to her is my fault. I opened the door and got scared, I fell and split my head open like a melon." He said, showing everyone the scar that went down his head. Everyone winced, looking away at the sight of it, Bakugo wasn't fazed. "If I hadn't opened that door..." He said, looking at Tsuyu at the last part. "Then she wouldn't had to have gone out, and she wouldn't have gotten hurt." Izuku said, tears rimming his eyes. "So if your gonna blame anyone for this, blame me." Izuku said. "Lets go." He told Midnight, motioning her to go back to the elevator, she was just about to turn around when Tsuyu spoke up.

"But I forgive him !" She said, all eyes locked on her, she all of the sudden got very nervous. Shes never spoken out like that, let alone to the entire class. She took a deep breath, thinking of what she would say. "Its not his fault ribbit... But if you think it is, then I forgive him. So dont be mad at him Ribbit." She said, she buried her face in Izukus chest, showing that she really does forgive him. Midnight turned around, feeling there satisfied with their answers.

"Im sorry Deku!" Ochaco said, screaming at full force. Now she felt guilty, guilty that she was jealous of her best friends relationship. Izuku looked at her, smiling and giving her a thumbs up, enough to say he forgave her. Midnight finally reached the elevator again, this time saying they can walk up to the dorms on there own. She looked at the two of them, smiling at their relationship. They waved their goodbyes as the elevator door closed. Tsuyu leaned on Izuku, tired from all that happened. Izuku laughed.

"If you lean on me I might fall again, we dont need that happening again." Izuku said. He was trying to be funny but it still reminded Tsuyu of what she saw, then remembered that his blood would be on her sheets and floor. She looked down, not looking forward to the cleanup. The Elevator opened up, they both left exit, their hands interlocked as they made a slow walk to Tsuyus room. They talked about what they would do when the other half of the storm comes. Finally they reached her dorm, the door still open. There was blood on the edge of the door, it must've been when Midnight carried him out. Izuku doesn't remember much about what happened, all he knows is that he saw a big flash of light and Tsuyu looking really worried. "Ill go in first." Izuku said. Slowly opening the door more and walking in. It wasn't as bad as he thought, the floor still had a puddle of blood, and the sheets were completely ruined, but it wasn't a complete bloodbath. Izuku grabbed some paper towels and cleaner and cleaned up as much of the puddle as he could. He felt dizzy looking at the amount of blood that was gone, they must've given him a transfusion since he can feel the band-aid on his arm. Tsuyu could hear him cleaning, feeling bad she couldn't help. She heard him get up and open the door "Its cleaned up mostly, but your sheets are ruined... Sorry." Izuku said, feeling bad he ruined her sheets. Tsuyu didnt really care about the sheets, she can probably wash them to get most of it out, plus she had spares.

"Its fine, I have spares in my closet." She said, walking and stepping all the tea making supplies to grab them. She grabbed the soiled sheets, throwing them in her hamper as she layed out the sheets, this time they had a design of an extravagant waterfall, similar to that of Niagara Falls. Personally Tsuyu liked it better than her other sheets, but she was saving it for another occasion.

"Its so great to be back." Izuku said, flopping on the newly sheeted, regretting it when a massive headache spread throughout his head. He layed his head on the pillow, looking at the new design. "Man where do you get these? These are really cool." He said. Tsuyu blushed, she always loved taking pictures, she even sold some of her photos to friends and family. But this was special.

"I... Actually made it ribbit." Tsuyu said, sitting on the bed as well. Izuku looked at her, surprised. "I like to take pictures, so I payed someone to put my picture on a these." She said, gesturing to to the entire bed. Izuku gasped, amazed at the amazing picture. Tsuyu blushed even more when Izuku said he wanted one. She didnt know how she was gonna do it considering shes no longer in touch with that someone, but she wanted to do it now. In fact, its her new goal, To get Izuku sheets like that. "Hey Izuku, whens your birthday ribbit?" Tsuyu asked, trying to sound normal

"July 15th. Why?" He said. "So about 2 weeks away. Why?" Izuku said. Tsuyu just shrugged like she asked for no reason. But she did in fact have a reason, because now she could attempt her new goal. Her goal of getting Izuku the best Birthday hes ever had, in more ways than one too...

 **End Notes:**

 **Another chapter I dont really like. It was just all over the place, some parts not even making sense. I was kinda Half Assing it with this one, just adding in more stuff to fill up the chapter. But like I said, Im gonna make chapter 4, the final chapter over 20k characters long. Now it is gonna take a while so ita not gonna happen in a day or two, specially since im starting school again. So it may take a week to write, maybe longer, so please be patient. Anyways if you liked this chapter then please tell me! See you in the final!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes:**

 **Here we are! The final chapter! I worked so hard to get this to be the best chapter of the story. My main goal was to make this over 20k characters long, but I just felt this chapter took so long to make Id have to make it a bit shorter at 16k. This did take a long time to make mainly because ive been working on 3 stories at once. This one, Ochacos Study Date and another you'll be hearing about soon. I think I can safely estimate this chapter is gonna take about an hour to read depending on how fast you read, thats probably how long it'll take for me to spell check this too. Well in my opinion the chapter could've been better, some parts seem rushed, but I think its a good ending to this story. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this story, see you next time!**

"Looks like were stuck in here again. The other side of the storm has arrived." Izuku said, looking out the door, this time making sure he wasn't gonna get scared again. The rain seemed even worse this time, the winds blowing around the debris again. Tsuyu looked over Izukus shoulder, seeing lighting flash in the distance. She looked away, remembering all the nightmares she used to have as a kid. Izuku put his hand on her shoulder, making her feel better. He closed the door, about to make more tea when all the lights turned on again. Izuku was confused, until he heard a voice over both of the phones.

"Hello students." Principle Nezu said. "We have managed to get power to the rest of the school, you can now use your electronics." Principle Nezu said. Izuku expected him to say more but left it at that. Izuku was happy, he can now make tea without having to deal with a boiler that killed batteries. Tsuyu was happy too, but there was one thing she wasn't happy with. She turned off the lights, happy that her eyes quickly adjusted to the quick change

"I like it when its dark." Tsuyu said. Sitting on her bed, twiddling her thumbs. She had to think about how to get Izuku his gift. Summer break was fast approaching, in fact it was the day before Izukus birthday is when it started. So she would have to find a way to get Izuku his gift, while at the same time finding out how to be with him over the break. She never noticed that Izuku already started the hot plate, put water in the kettle and waited for it to boil. Izuku figured while he was waiting for it to boil, hed organize the room. Throwing away trash, organizing food and supplies. He started with the food, stacking up the cans and putting the sweets in a pile next to it. He grabbed a muffin, throwing it at Tsuyu. She caught it with her tongue, excited she can finally have something she can enjoy. Izuku smiled, seeing her enjoy the muffin so much. He finally heard the water get close to a boil, pouring in all the necessary ingredients, this time he poured in a little extra Chamomile and Lavender. They usually help you sleep, he doesn't know if it'll help or if it will just cause another nightmare, but he knew he had to try. He poured himself and Tsuyu a cup, Tsuyu drinking it as fast as she could. She could tell something was different with this cup, but she wasn't complaining, it still tasted really good. Izuku sat on the bed next to Tsuyu. Tsuyu smiled, happy to see they were going on as if nothing happened. She put her cup down, luckily she did at the right time as a crack of thunder shook the room, making her hide under the covers. She had flashbacks to when she was outside, the debris all around her, the car door striking her in the head. She then remembered her nightmare, afraid to fall asleep now. She got up from the covers, Izuku offering her a hug. She gladly accepted, jumping into his arms as they lost themselves for a while. Eventually the thunder stopped, indicating the storm was far enough away for them to sleep, Tsuyu was already starting to feel the effects of the extra sleeping herbs, closing her eyes slowly, eventually falling asleep in Izukus arms.

This time there was no darkness, except light as far as she could see, so bright it actually blinded her. Her eyes eventually got used to it, she started walking towards it, wondering what was beyond it. She moved slowly and cautiously, as if she was walking on something sacred. As she got closer she could see more colors, green, red, purple, even a bright blue. As she reached the sourse of the light she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come as she stepped through. She opened her eyes, expecting some sort of hellish nightmare, but instead came across a vast valley, full of wildlife and a massive waterfall. The waterfall emptied into a huge river, orange trees surrounded her, covering the hills and ground. She recognized what it was. "This is Ryuzu Falls." She said. Shes been there once with her family, she swam around with her brother and sister, playing in the water and splashing each other. She rejoiced in the memories, they were good times. She then had a realization. "This can be Izukus present." She said to herself. "I can get a picture of it and make a sheet out of it." She said. She had her plan. She would go to the Ryuzu Falls with Izuku and get a picture with him. She suddenly was pulled out of the dream, suddenly opening her eyes to Izukus face over hers. He sighed in relief.

"You had me worried, ive been trying to wake you up for the past 5 minutes." Izuku said. Tsuyu was surprised, hes been trying to wake her? She thought she was asleep for only a few minutes. She looked over at the clock. The entire day passed by, its now the next. "School is obviously cancelled for the next 3 days, weve actually been instructed to help clean not only the campus but help the entire town." Izuku said. "They said if we wanted to help, that we need our costumes and to help right away." Izuku said, he had his uniform on, although he was having trouble putting on his tie. Tsuyu slowly got up, rubbing her eyes as she went over and started tying Izukus tie. He blushed. "Heh, thanks." He said. "I was planning on leaving as soon as possible, the campus is littered with trash and debris, and since the phone lines were down I wanted to check on my mom, help the area down there." Izuku said, looking down at Tsuyu, granted he was just looking at her cleavage when he did but he was so tired he didn't care to look away. Tsuyu finished tying his tie, going to get her uniform on as well. Izuku instinctively looked away, not wanting to look at his girlfriend naked. Tsuyu giggled.

"You know its ok right? Were dating right?" She said, hoping he wasn't gonna say no. Izuku blushed, only a few days ago Tsuyu was this shy, quiet girl who barely talked to anyone other than Ochaco, now shes giving him permission to let him see her naked. Izuku slowly turned around, surprised to see she already had her pants on. He laughed slightly.

"Yeah, wow you get changed fast." Izuku said, blushing when he relised how embarrassing that sounded. Tsuyu blushed, her tongue slightly sticking out as she got her shirt on. Ironically she started having problems with her tie, which in turn made Izuku walk over and help her out. They both laughed, glad to both laugh after such a dire situation they both had. They both left the room, holding hands as they made their way to their classroom. They waved to other students, and joined up with others who wanted to help out same as they did. They reached the school building, which they saw how they got the power back on.

"Yeeeeh" They heard as they saw a very funny and very short circuited Denki walking around the building, his thumbs up. Kyoka, who was walking with them started laughing hysterically like she usually does, they all found it kind of rude but they were friends so they let it go. They finally reached the classroom, with Mister Aizawa already there.

"Im guessing you guys are here for your costumes? Here you go." He said, pressing a button on a little remote, letting all the costume compartments slide out. They all grabbed their costumes, put them on in the changing rooms and went to work. Bakugo was surprisingly already working on cleaning, with Kaminari close to him. They all started around the dorm rooms, picking up debris and throwing it away. Ochaco used her quirk to float objects away, Kaminari using his quirk to punch things down to smaller pieces, Jiro used her quirk to vibrate thing down to dust. Tsuyu climbed walls and used her tongue to move stuff around. Yaoyorozu used her quirk to make trash bags for everyone. Izuku used his Smash to break things down, although he had to use 1% of his power to not cause more damage. They were making quick work of the mess, cleaning up half of the dorm area in only 2 hours, finishing the rest in another. Izuku and Tsuyu headed for his town, picking up debris and helping out as they could. As they were walking they heard screaming.

"Help! Hes trapped!" They heard. They instantly went into action, glad their Provisional Hero License allowed them to help. They reached the area where the woman was screaming, it looked like a house, collapsed under the strain of the winds.

"Where is he m'am?" Izuku said, going straight to work. The woman was too upset to speak, crying and crying. Izuku tried to calm the woman down. "Listen, I know what your feeling ma'm. All of Japan in feeling it right now. But for all we know there could be downed power lines, broken gas, even the building could collapse more. Now please tell me where he is." Izuku said in a calm and collected voice. That seemed to get the woman's attention, pointing to where he was. "Lets go Froppy." Izuku said, using her hero name. Tsuyu nodded, Immediately going to work on assessing the buildings damage. It looked like it collapsed to the right, the direction the wind was blowing. Izuku started calling out, at first hearing nothing, but hearing a faint "Help" come from the building. "Hes trapped in this area, he sounds like hes ok, but struggling to breath. Im gonna lift up the rubble and you go in and grab him ok?" Izuku said. Tsuyu was surprised at how calm he was. He was like a completely different person when he had the costume on, he gave orders, he calmed down the woman, he isn't even afraid to take chances. Tsuyu respected him, but also loved him for how responsible he was. She obeyed, waiting for him to lift up the rubble. His arms glowed orange as he struggled to lift it all up, even with his strength he was having a lot of trouble. "Go!" Izuku commanded. Tsuyu ran into the rubble, looking for any signs of life. She saw a hand, but when she check his pulse she knew he was dead.

"I got a body here, unfortunately hes dead." Tsuyu said, continuing to search, after a minute she was worried the body she found was the man they were looking for, and after another minute, confirmed it. She could not find anyone else in the building. She grabbed the mans hand, pulling him from the rubble. As soon as she and the corpse were out Izuku dropped all of it, showering them in a cloud of dust. The woman went into hysterics, running over to they assumed to be her husband.

"Oh honey! No please! Dont let this be true." She yelled, putting her head on the bodys chest. Izuku looked like he saw a ghost, his face going white as he put his hand in the woman's shoulder. She turned around, letting her fall into Izukus chest as she cried to her hearts content. Izuku wrapped her arm around her, looking like he would cry too. Froppy leaned down, placing her hand on Izukus, his face immediately lightened, the color slowly returning to his face. The woman looked up, noticing the couples hands. "Are you two... Together?" The woman asked. Izuku looked at Tsuyu, whos eyes gave him the approval he needed as they nodded their heads. The woman's face lightened up, her crying slowed. "Well... Be sure to love eachother everyday, never forget about your feelings for eachother." The woman said. Izukus face looked back to normal again.

"Well I know that will never happen." Izuku said, pulling Tsuyu close to him. "Because I know I will always love her." Izuku said, kissing her on the head. She blushed, flattered at the compliments. The woman looked like shes calmed down fully, no longer crying.

"I met him back in high school just like you guys, he wanted to be a hero but wasn't able to get in U.A. like he wanted to. His quirk was that of a heroes too, he could feel someones emotions, he could calm someone down instantly. He was such a nice man... We started dating after my mother died, he could sense I was sad and comforted me. Thats when I fell in love with him. He sort of reminds me of you young man." The woman said, looking up to Izuku. Tsuyu could see she was remembering her husband. "He was quick to do the right thing even if it hurt him. He wouldn't give the right choice a second thought." The woman said. She looked over at Tsuyu, who had her finger up to her mouth, taking in her words. "Your a very lucky girl, what was it Froppy?" She said. Froppy smiled.

"I know I am." Tsuyu said, getting even closer to Izuku. "I didn't figure it out until a few days ago, but I started liking him when he risked his life to save mine. No one has ever done that for me... And I know ill forever love him because of that." Tsuyu said, proud of her little speech. He smiled. But it quickly dissapeared.

"Im sorry about your husband ma'm. I know id never know how your feeling right now." Izuku said, tightening his grip on Tsuyu. "But I can say with absolute certainty." Izuku said, tears rimming his eyes. "That he would've been an excellent hero!" At that the woman started crying again, instead burying her face in both Izukus and Tsuyus chest. They both wrapped their arms around her, locking hands to create a hug. They sat like that for a while, comforting a woman who went through the most difficult experience one could ever go through. A man came up who looked to be a neighbor of some sort, to whim the lady instantly stood up and hugged. Izuku and Tsuyu slowly walked away, careful not to disturb the lady. Izuku looked down, feeling sorry for the poor lady. He could never imagine having to go through that, losing ones spouse too soon. Tsuyu looked at Izuku, his down nature almost infectious as she too started feeling sad for the woman. Izuku tried to joke around but the laughter wouldn't come. They were both too sad to do anything. Finally Izuku said something that would get them talking. "I've never had to see someone dead... This is the one part of hero work I will not enjoy." He said, grabbing Tsuyus hand. Tsuyu wouldn't enjoy it either, sure she doesn't show emotion very well but that doesn't mean she wont feel it.

"Yeah... That makes two of us ribbit." Tsuyu said, remembering that poor woman's face when she relised her husband was dead. Tsuyu hopes that will never happen to her. Hopes that she never has to go through losing Izuku, just like she did during the hurricane...

"This is my town..." Izuku said. All the color drained from his face as he looked at the destruction that layed in front of him. Destroyed houses, trees everywhere, even manholes embedded in the houses walls. Tsuyu tightened her grip, she couldn't believe the destruction that layed in front of her. This was Izukus town, what was left of it at least. They both started slowly walking, seeing the people huddled on small towels or blankets. As they walked they noticed the amount of injured, most were minor but they saw people with bloody rags in their foreheads and giant gashes on their legs. They looked away, not able to stand the bloodbath. They made it to Izukus apartment building. It didn't look damaged but there were a few broken windows where debris broke into. Izuku walked inside, the employees greeting him, thanking him for his help. They looked at Tsuyu with pure curiosity, wondering who this girl he was holding hands with was. She looked down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Izuku brought her closer, telling her it would be ok. She thought it was more for his benefit than anything. They made it to Izukus apartment, he reached up, about to knock but stopping. His hand was shaking, tears rimming his eyes as he thought about what could've happened to his mom. Tsuyu saw him like this once, when he told her he missed his mom. She wrapped him in a quick hug.

"Shell be ok, I promise." She said. She knew she couldn't guarantee the promise but it was the only thing she could think of to help Izuku. His face changed into that of determination as he knocked on the door. There was silence for a good 10 seconds, but they heard footsteps shuffling to the door as a little chubby woman opened the door. She could see the resemblance. She started crying, wrapping her son in a hug as she went on and on about being worried and couldn't handle not talking to him. Izuku looked on the verge of crying, holding back his tears though as he told his mother he was ok. They finally broke, his mother wiping away tears as she noticed the little girl with a hero costume on. Tsuyu gave a shy wave, which gave Izukus mother a clear indicator on who it was.

"Your Tsu arent you?" Izukus mom said, surprising Tsuyu she knew who she was. She nodded slightly, confused as to how she knew. "My son sent me a picture of you guys a few months ago. He told me you were his girlfriend a couple days ago, pointing you out in the picture. Then I heard you call and... I just knew." Izukus mom said. Izuku and Tsuyu blushed. They were let in, surprised ti see the amount if supplies Izukus mom had. "I kind of got worried id be stuck in here for a while... Id say I have around 2 months worth of supplies here." She said. She looked over to Tsuyu. "Please call me Inko." Izukus mom said. Tsuyu blushed, nodding her head as she reached out to shake her hand, which she gladly accepted. Izuku decided to sit down on the couch to talk to his mother, Tsuyu sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around Izukus. Its become a habit for her now, to touch Izukus muscular arms. Inko smiled, happy her son finally found someone. They talked about the hurricane and what they had to go through with the woman and her dead husband. Inko looked down, remembering her own husband. She didn't know where he was, or whats happened to him. "Im so sorry you had to go through that guys. I cant imagine what it would be like having to bring a woman her dead spouse. Are you guys ok?" Inko said, worried about the two fragile children. In truth, neither of them were ok, and they didn't plan on lieing either, both shaking their heads no. Izuku brought Tsuyu closer, holding her hand.

"Id never seen someones dead body.., Let alone have to bring it to someone. The woman was so distraught, crying in my arms as I listened to her story." Izuku said, remembering what she said. He was not gonna be sleeping well tonight. Tsuyu looked down, thinking about what she would do if that happened to her siblings.

"Id never seen Izuku so pale..." Tsuyu said, regretting what she said when she saw Inkos worried face turn towards her. She looked down. "Id only seen it 2 other times when it was close to it. When I almost died at the U.S.J. incident and he saved me... And when he saw my scar..." Tsuyu said, rubbing the scar on her forehead. Izuku looked over to Tsuyu, brushing away a lone tear that escaped her eyes. Izuku showed his mother the massive scar on his head, telling her the story of what happened during the hurricane. Inkos face just got even more worried as he continued to talk. He left out the part where he gave Tsuyu a horrible nightmare, thinking it would only make it even worse. He still felt bad for doing that too. Tsuyu didn't care anymore, it was her fault for wanting the tea. They sat in silence for a while, thinking about their own thing for a while. Inko finally spoke up, putting on a new personality.

"Well you guys look hungry, how about I make my famous fried rice! And of course I want Tsuyu to join us." Inko said, nit even waiting for an answer as she went into the kitchen and gathered the necessary ingredients. Izukus mood instantly went up, smiling as he got excited for his moms cooking. Tsuyu, knowing how good Izuku was with tea, knew his mom must be a master cook.

"Just wait Tsuyu, my mom makes the best fried rice in Japan." Izuku said. Tsuyu had no doubt she did, in fact she pretty much guaranteed she would be eating good.

"Only if you make your tea." Tsuyu said, smiling as Izuku gave up and went over the kitchen to make the tea. Izuku and Inko worked with precision, working as if they've been doing this all their lives. They started talking too, laughing as they worked masterfully in their element. Tsuyu smiled, leaving them to their thing as she walked around the apartment. She headed into Izukus room, which looked pretty empty since all of it was back at his dorm, although she did see some things in his closet. There was an All Might cosplay for what looked like a 5 year old, a signature by All Might, which looked years old. But there was one thing that caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Class 1-A, posing next to Ochaco. She smiled, she remembered taking this picture, it was right after the fight with the teachers. She was barely able to win against Ectoplasm, although she did remember Izuku being the first person to congratulate her.

"This room really brings back a lot of memories." Izuku said, startling Tsuyu. Izuku looked away, "Sorry." He said, putting down the tray with a tea kettle and cups filled with tea. Tsuyu grinned.

"Its alright." She said, bringing him over to the bed. He looked around, remembering all the All Might stuff he used to have in here, its in his dorm now but it still made him a little sad to see his room, the one hes lived in the past 16 years of his life empty. He looked over to the picture Tsuyu was holding, gently taking it from her hands and holding it. He smiled.

"I remember this, this was when we fought all the teachers. Man that was so hard." He said. Tsuyu remembers it clearly, he had ti fight with Bakugo against All Might. It was a crazy battle, they both somehow were able to work together and defeat him. It surprised both her and everybody else.

"That was really scary. You scared the crap out of me ribbit." Tsuyu said, punching Izuku in the gut, maybe a little too hard. He grunted, but just laughed.

"Yeah sorry Tsuyu..." He said. He looked around, trying to find anything else left behind. He saw the All Might costume, remembering when he would pretend to be All Might and rescue his mom. Its one of his fondest memories of his mom, then something caught his eye. It looked a picture of him as a baby. He looked under the bed, surprised to find another photo, it was torn in half, he remembered why too. "This used to be a picture of me, my mom and my dad... When I was 7 I got really made and tore it in half. I still haven't found that half." Izuku said. He never had been fond if his father, mainly because hes never remembered his father. Tsuyu could see the hurt in his eyes, the hurt of never seeing his father. Tsuyu wrapped her arms around him, giving him at least a little comfort. They sat like that for a while, Tsuyu holding on while Izuku sat there in silence. They only stood up when they heard the sound of the table being set. "Welp, time to have lunch." Izuku said. Grabbing Tsuyus hand as they walked into the dining room. Izuku was quick to help his mother plate the table, while Tsuyu sat down at one of the four chairs, one of them supposedly for his father. Izuku poured Tsuyu a big plate of rice, while he also handed out tea to each of the 3 occupied seats. Tsuyu immediately took a sip, sighing at the familiar flavor coating her mouth. Izuku and Inko sat down, Izuku next to Tsuyu and Inko next to Izuku. They both started digging in, relishing at the amazing work they did. Tsuyu took a small bite... She took another... And another... Pretty soon she was taking bigger and bigger bites, and finished her plate in only 5 minutes, asking for more. Inko giggled.

"Weve got plenty more too, maybe we should invite your friends another time." Inko said. Izuku blushed at the thought, shaking his head a decisive no. Its understandable, he can only imagine how much hed get teased for that. Tsuyu giggled, he really did like his friends but sometimes they could be a little... Misunderstanding? Well other than that everyone liked him, except fir Bakugo of course but everyone in Class 1-A are friends. Hell, Tsuyu even considered Mineta a friend. When they finished eating Tsuyu offered to help clean up while Izuku took a shower, which not only did Inko appreciate, she also would get a chance to know her sons Girlfriend, which to her sounded impossible, most people would say its mean but Izuku couldn't even say one word to a girl without getting shy and stuttering. Tsuyu started gathering plates, bringing them over to the sink. "So how did you and my son meet?" Inko asked, while also cleaning. Tsuyu thought about it... She doesn't know what she would think if she said Spin The Bottle so she just went with a generic answer.

"We met at the entrance exam. After we got in, we were both put in the same class ribbit." Tsuyu said, trying to sound calm and collected. Internally she was freaking out, she didn't want to say anything to upset Izukus mother, or make her mad. She already liked Izukus mom, she wants her to like her too. Inko thought about it, she knew she was probably hiding something but figured it wasn't important.

"Ah I see... Who liked who first? You or Izuku?" Inko said, treading onto thin ice. Tsuyu blushed, she honestly didn't know. She thinks she started liking him after he risked his life to save hers, but she only relised it in the closet when they were together. Izuku said he started liking her when they took down the villains in the U.S.J.. Who was it first?

"Well I think I started liking him when he risked his life for mine in the U.S.J. incident, although I only relised it a few days ago... Does that make me bad? That I dont know my own crush right from the start?" Tsuyu said. She didn't mean to say the last question, but she needed to know. She didn't know about her own crush from the start, why? Inko thought about it, thinking of the right answer to say.

"I think we all know right from the start, but never connect the dots. Think about it, haven't you felt closer to Izuku than others? Want to be with him more or to talk to him?" Inko said. Tsuyu thought about it and she was right. Ever since that day she felt so much closer to Izuku than anybody else, even Ochaco. Inko could tell she sparked some thought with Tsuyu. "See? It doesn't make you a bad person. We all have that special someone, we just need to relise who it is." Inko said. Tsuyu smiled, appreciative of the mothers words.

"Thanks... Hes the first guy ive ever said I love." Tsuyu said. She looked down, she does love him, but does she deserve him? Inko could see what she was thinking. She knew because she would think the same thing.

"Look at me." She said, turning Tsuyu around to face her, the height difference was incredible. Inko had to look up to actually see Tsuyus face. "I know what your thinking. 'Do I deserve him?'" Inko said, confident in what shes saying. Tsuyu was amazed, how could she tell what she was thinking? Could it be her quirk. Inko chuckled. "I was once a young lady same as you. I asked the same question when my husband asked me to marry him, and honestly who wouldn't? A man was asking me to marry him, but why? Did her really think I was enough? I thought about that question for 10 seconds, probably the longest 10 seconds of my life. I relised that it didn't matter if I deserved him or not. The fact of the matter is he thought I was enough, that I was good enough for me to be with him forever." Inko said, tears welling up in her eyes. "So if my son thinks your good enough for him to be with you, thats more than enough." Inko said, almost breaking down in hysterics. She eventually calmed down, pulling a dirty spoon over to wash. So her quirk was she could pull small things over to her, not read thoughts? Tsuyu was beyond amazed. Here was a woman 3 times her age, telling her that she went through the same thoughts she did. Tsuyu smiles, glad she was able to get this advice.

"I hooe you dint mind me asking... But how old were you when he proposed to you?" Tsuyu asked. Nit only was she curious but she wanted an idea of how long shee possibly have to wait. She knew it was stupid wondering about marriage only a few days into their relationship but she just had to know. Inko laughed again.

"Well I was your age, he was 17. So in a couple of weeks you'll both be the same age as we were." Inko said. "Your not already thinking about marriage right?" She said. Tsuyu got flustered, not knowing what to say. Inko laughed again. "Oh dont worry honey, Izuku isn't gonna go that fast. And even if he did id still support both of you guys." Inko said. She looked at Tsuyu, almost as if she were her own child. "You take care of Izuku my dear. He deserves someone like you." She said, hugging Tsuyu. She never relised how nice and sweet Inko was. She just wanted what was best for her son. Tsuyu hugged her back.

"I promise I will ribbit." She said, letting go. They finished up the dishes, Inko talking about Izukus childhood, even showing her pictures. There were a lot of pictures with Izuku in his All Might costume. She thought it was so cute, he must've went insane when he relised All Might was his teacher in U.A..

"Mom! Are you showing her pictures?" Izuku said behind them. Inko shrugged, not caring for her sons pleas to stop. Inko eventually ran out if pictures to show, having to stop their little moment. Izuku sighed in relief. 2 hours have passed since they arrived, they figured it was time to help out the town. They waved their goodbyes, promising to come back soon. They walked around Izukus small town. It was mostly destroyed, the houses collapsed and debris everywhere. They had to use both of their quirks to remove a tree blocking the path for emergency responders. They learned that the hurricane was actually a category 5 hurricane before going down to a category 3 when it made landfall. It didn't make a big difference since there was gonna be a lot of destruction either way. Izuku and Tsuyu passed out food and water to the now homeless residents. They helped the injured, which luckily wasn't a lot. They did see a few really bad ones, gashes, cuts to the head. They even saw someone with rebar through his arm. They directed responders to the worst, giving them care as fast as they could. They worked like this until the sun started to set, which gave them an excuse to leave. They couldn't stand the destruction, the blood the injured. They ran away, handing out food and water to random people. When they reached the campus they were surprised as to how clean it was. Not only was the debris all gone, but uprooted trees, and broken bushes were replaced too. It looked a little too nice just after a hurricane. They went in, changed out of their uniforms and walked over to the classroom. Apparently Aizawa was gonna debrief them on whats gonna happen for the next few days. They doubt anything much since they just got struck by a serious hurricane. They both walked into their homeroom classroom, seeing their friends talk about different things, they saw Ochaco walk up to them, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys! How did you guys do?" Ochaco said in her typical cheery voice. They both didn't know what to say or how much to say, so they just gave a thumbs up and sat at their seats, talking to other friends. Aizawa walked into the room, calling the room ti attention. Everyone sat down in their assigned seats, waiting for their homeroom teacher to speak.

"Good job on cleaning the campus guys, not only did we get the school cleaned up but we even had a couple of students help out in a nearby town." Aizawa said, looking in Izuku and Tsuyus direction. "Not only did these two help out in one town. But they took control and helped put in two towns." Aizawa said. Everyone stared at them, clapping and cheering. Tsuyu and Izuku looked away, embarrassed at the praise. The students continued to clap, saying words of encouragement. Aizawa clapped his hands, calling the room to silence. "But, it also shows what one of you must go through some day." Aizawa said. Izuku and Tsuyu both knew what he was gonna say. "Unfortunately our two students here didn't make it in time. They attempted to save someone, but couldn't. If you didn't know a woman was crying out for help because her husband was trapped in the rubble. Unfortunately they couldn't save him in time, instead pulling out a corpse. Then having to deal with a grieving widow." Aizawa said, even he looked sad as everyone looked down. It was something they never thought about, they knew they had to save people, but what about the people they couldn't save? Tsuyu and Izuku went pale, remembering the experience. Everyone looked at them, shocked they had to go through that. Although Aizawa seemed a little joyful. "However, they both did an excellent job taking charge and taking every precaution to make sure everyone was safe, they even took down a tree to help first responders get to wounded. Not only did they help people, they saved people." Aizawa said. It didn't affect the mood, everyone was still upset. The rest of the short class was silent and the mood was gloomy, Tsuyu walked over to Izuku before Aizawa was finished saying "Your dismisses." She hugged Izuku, needing to feel some sort of warmth. All of the sudden she could feel another pair of arms around her and Izuku, it was Ochaco. Then Yaoyorozu joined in, and Kirishima, soon the entire class but Mineta and Bakugo were in. Tsuyu and Izuku were surprised, so surprised they held their breath, almost passing out. The massive group hug lasted only about 10 seconds but it felt like a year for the young couple. Finally everyone let go, smiling.

"We may never know what you guys went through today... But just know that were always here for you." Ochaco said, tears welling in her eyes, Tsuyu couldn't take it anymore. She ran over to Ochaco, hugging her fir the first time in a while. Ochaco smiled, she looked over to Izuku, who was also smiling. Ochaco chuckled, signaling him to join in on the hug. Izuku blushed, but it quickly went away as Ochaco wrapped her arm around him and for the first time since this hell started, felt protected, and safe. The others left, wanting to go do their own thing. They stood like that for a while, embracing eachother. Finally Izuku let go, tears rimming his eyes still as he sat down. Tsuyu broke too, smiling at her best friend as she sat in Izukus lap. All three of them smiled. "You guys are the cutest couple you know that?" Ochaco said. They both blushed, they didn't know about the cutest... "You guys have kissed right? You gotta do that more. Be more affectionate." Ochaco said, laughing when they looked at eachother blushing even more.

"Affectionate huh?" Izuku said. He got close to Tsuyu, kissing her on the cheek, Tsuyu didn't accept that though, going in for a quick kiss on the lips. They both blushed, remembering there was someone else in the room. "T-that enough?" Izuku said, it was meant to be a joke but Ochaco took it a little too seriously.

"Nope, do more." She said, jokingly punching him in the shoulder when he shook his head. "I was joking! You guys are just fine." Ochaco said, winking at her friends as she turned around and walked away. Tsuyu looked at Izuku. 'Be more affectionate' she remembered.

"Hey Izuku, I know this great place we can go to, think we can go for a little hike?" She said, saying the last part as a whisper.

"Are you asking me out on a date? Thats my job ya know." Izuku said, laughing. Tsuyu blushed, never relising she actually asked Izuku out on a date. "Im just messing with you, of course I would. Where do you want to go?" Izuku said. Tsuyu looked down, she didn't really want to ruin the surprise, but considering she already said hike it probably gave it away.

"I was thinking Ryuzu falls. I used to go there as a kid, I thought maybe it would be fun to show you someplace I used to do." Tsuyu said. It was a half lie, really she wanted to get a present for Izuku, but she did sort of wanna show him what she used to do as a child, she thought of it as killing two birds with one stone. Izuku has actually always wanted to see the falls, he heard it was where his dad proposed to his mom.

"I've actually always wanted to go there! Unfortunately with the school year ending ill be really busy. I can only do it on my birthday..." Izuku said. "Honestly I had no plans for that day other than sit around with family members I never get to see." Izuku said, shrugging. It completely ruined Tsuyus plans, she wanted her present to be made before his birthday, but as she thought about it it made more sense. If they go to Ryuzu Falls, which Izuku always wanted to go to, on his birthday, then it should be enough right?

"Well... To be honest I was gonna make my birthday present for you based on that ribbit." Tsuyu said. She didn't care if she was spoiling it, if that was the only day he could do it then theres no point in not saying it. Izuku looked at her, amazed. She was gonna give him a gift, based on Ryuzu Falls?

"Oh... Well you know what? Just being with you is the best gift you could give me. Having a date with you would be better than anything someone could give me." Izuku said. Smiling when Tsuyu blushed. "Hey I would've been like that anyways. But hey if you want to give me something then go ahead." Izuku said, laughing when Tsuyu put her finger up to her mouth,indicating she was thinking. She mainly thought about what she could do with him to make the birthdate even better.

"How about we spend the night? My parents own a cabin up by the river it empties out to, I can ask for the keys and we can stay there. Ribbit." Tsuyu said. She didn't know about getting the keys immediately, which is probably a good thing since shed probably get permission to use it for only one day. Izuku liked that idea, although he was nervous since hed be basically living with Tsuyu alone. He blushed.

"That... Sounds fun..." Izuku said, getting flustered. "Id... Really love that Tsuyu." He said, kissing her kn the head. They had a plan, on Izukus birthday, they would hike to Ryuzu Falls, spend the night and give Izuku the best birthday ever. Tsuyu knew it wouldnt be as simple as that but she was determined, if she really does deserve Izuku, shes gonna have to prove it., and shell do it in the best way possible.

"Well, I guess its settled then ribbit." Tsuyu said. Izuku nodded his head in approval. They both left the classroom, happy to be able to go back to their own dorms. On the way to their dorms they passed Bakugo, who looked like he had something to say, just as they were about to pass him he stopped.

"Hey Deku." He said, he looked almost angry at himself, for talking to Izuku.

"Whats up Kacchan?" Izuku said, trying not to sound scared, he tightened his grip on Tsuyu, hoping that he wouldn't get a screaming fit from Bakugo.

"I just... Good job." He said, walking away without saying another word. His hands were in his pockets, almost as if to keep himself from punching Izuku. Izuku looked like he saw a murderer.

"That... Was that really Kacchan?" Izuku said, still in surprise. Tsuyu couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had an idea.

"Maybe it was because you went to help out in your town?" Tsuyu said. She wasn't wrong, they got quite a lot of praise for helping. They could swear they even saw Bakugo smirking while they were clapping. They continued walking, laughing at the strange thing that just happened. They reached Tsuyus dorm room, not wanting to separate. They kissed eachother, which just made them wanna stay together even more. Finally Tsuyu let go, wanting to clean up her room before she went to bed. They forgot to return all the stuff they borrowed, let alone all the cans of food and bottles of water. She just stuck it at the top of her closet, wanting to forget the experience they went through for two days. She got dressed in her pajamas, flopping onto her bed. She wanted to sleep with Izuku again, to not leave his side again. She closed her eyes, dreaming of her future brithdate with Izuku. Izuku was the same way, he just really wanted to be with Tsuyu, to not leave her side. He got his pajamas on, laying on his bed as he too had dreams of his future birthdate with Tsuyu.

Tsuyu and Izuku couldn't stop texting when they woke up, school was completely cancelled, everything couldn't run until the town and power situation was fixed. Summer vacation basically came early, a week early at that. Tsuyu and Izuku both decided to hang out with Ochaco during the day since they had to find a way to pass the extended vacation. Izuku decided to wear a semi nice dress shirt and jeans, while Tsuyu decided to wear a skirt for the first time in her life, along with a shirt with a flower pattern. Izuku was surprised he saw Tsuyu in such nice clothes when she knocked on his door, hes never once seen her wear something so nice... Or look so pretty. "You... Look amazing Tsuyu." Izuku said, gazing at Tsuyu, maybe for a little too long. Tsuyu blushed.

"You... Do too ribbit." She said, blushing even more as he stepped outside, they held hands as they walked over to Ochacos dorm. "So, what do you want to do on this extended vacation?" Tsuyu said, curious as to what he wants to do. Izuku thought about it, they were gonna stay the night at Ryuzu falls on his birthday, so they cant do that. They cant visit his mom since... That wouldn't be very fun, there is one option though.

"We should go to the beach. I mean its summer vacation right? Shouldn't we go have fun?" Izuku said. He knew Tsuyu would love it, her quirk does make her a frog right? Which means she should love the water right?

"Well... Theres a problem with that." Tsuyu said, upset she would have to turn it down. "It is true that I love the water, but as a frog I cant stand salty water. The salt can literally kill me." Tsuyu said, upset she had to turn him down. Izuku looked more surprised than anything.

"Ok so thats out... What about a freshwater lake? What about Lake Biwa! I know for a fact its freshwater and its super beautiful, you'd love it." Izuku said, impressed at his own idea. Tsuyu immediately got excited, shes always wanted to go see Lake Biwa, she heard its one of the most beautiful too. She immediately said yes, jumping up and down as she would get to swim around and act like how she did as a kid. They reached Ochacos dorm, knocking on her door only twice before she opened the door. She was wearing a jean jacket, with a pink shirt under it, her shorts having tiny cuts in it. She looked cute ti both Tsuyu and Izuku.

"Hey guys, ready to get going?" She said, throwing her purse over her shoulder, they both nodded. They started walking out, waving to Todoroki and Mina on the way. Turns out they were going back to their parents, Todoroki so he can train with Endeavor and Mina so she can relax and do nothing... Not that she wasn't already doing that though. "So, what were you planning on doing?" Ochaco said, excited to finally hang out with her two friends again.

"Well I wanted to go to a restaurant and treat everyone to a little food. My treat." Izuku said. Everyone looked at him surprised. "Well my birthday is coming up, and ive been saving a while to do this. So I figured we should go to some expensive restaurant and have a good meal on me." Izuku said. Hes actually been saving up to buy Tsuyu something nice, and he figured he has enough to buy her something and take everyone out ti a nice meal. He smiled. "Come on guys think what do you want?" Izuku said, trying to get answers. Everyone started thinking, no body could think of anything that could be considered expensive. After giving up Izuku gave a suggestion. "Well I heard there was this new place that opened up here in Japan. Its an American place, I think its called Burgers Beer. I heard that they have really good American burgers and stuff." Izuku said. Everyone seemed to agree on that, and started heading towards the strangely named place. They started talking about what they would do over the summer. "Well im gonna be going with Tsuyu to Ryuzu Falls, were also gonna be staying at her parents cabin near there. Its like a birthday gift from her." Izuku said, Tsuyu blushing as he said it. Ochaco gave a typical 'Awww' as they got closer to the restaurant.

"Well I was planning on going to see my parents. I figured ive worried them enough." Ochaco said. Izuku had flashbacks to why Ochaco wanted to become a hero, so she could help out her parents. Most people would say its a selfish reason to become a hero, but Izuku thought it was really selfless to become a hero so she could let her parents live easy. "What about you Tsuyu? What were your plans for the summer?" Ochaco said, curious as to what her friend was planning. Tsuyu looked down a little.

"Well I didnt really have plans for the summer..." Tsuyu said. Ochaco and Izuku looked at her like she was a monster. "I dont usually do things over the summer, I usually stay home and do nothing. Im not that different from Mina actually." Tsuyu said, laughing at her own joke. The others laughed too, a little forced but they thought it was funny too. They finally reached the giant restaurant. They could see a bunch of T.V.s inside, playing different american sports like football and soccer. Its logo had a burger and a glass of beer next to it, indicating its name. Obviously they weren't there for alcohol. They walked in, the waiter walking them to their table. They ordered their drinks, which was a Coke for all of them. They noticed the menu was all in English, apparently its supposed to go with the American feel. Luckily they were all pretty fluent in English, so ordering was pretty easy. For appetizers they ordered Potato Skins, which was apparently a potato cut in half, and cooked with cheese and bacon. Izuku and Tsuyu both ordered the Bacon Burger while Ochaco got the Oriental burger, which just had teriyaki, bacon and garlic mixed into the patty. They received the potato skins first, getting a side of ranch along with it, there was enough for each to have two. They all took a bite and... Kept eating.

"Oh my god! This is so good!" Ochaco said, finishing off her potato skin off in only 2 bites, reaching to grab another. The others nodded, enjoying the taste. Their food arrived after they finished off the potato skins. Tsuyu liked her burger plain, while Izuku liked just lettuce and onion. Ochaco liked everything on her burgers. They all marveled at the taste, how the meat melted in their mouth. They all finished their burgers within 10 minutes, almost wishing they could have more. They talked with eachother for another hour, enjoying a movie on the tiny T.V. they had on their table. Izuku asked for their bill, which surprisingly wasn't as expensive as he thought. He quickly payed, not wanting the others to see the bill, although hes pretty sure Tsuyu saw it because she scooted the tiniest bit closer to Izuku. Ochaco started talking about how she first met Izuku and how he saved her, making him blush at the memory.

"Its n-nothing really... I was just helping a friend." Izuku said, putting his hand behind his head. Ochaco laughed a little, her life flashed before her eyes that day at the entrance exam. She didn't even know if they would stop the robot in time for her to get away, Izuku broke his arm and both his legs to save her, thats how they first became friends too.

"Oh shut up! You saved me and so many other people! Hell, you tried saved Tsuyu at the U.S.J. incident! Your already a hero!" Ochaco said, sounding bubbly and cheery like she usually does. Izuku just acts on instinct, he doesn't usually think when things like that happen.

"Ah well... Its the right thing to do right. I gotta save my friends and every-" he said, cutting himself when he remembered the man he couldn't save, and the grieving wife that now has to put her husband in the ground. "Everybody..." Izuku tried again, but couldn't say. He could swear he could see the mans fave haunting him in his dreams. 'Why didn't you save me?' He heard. He heard it everywhere in his dreams, he couldn't get his words out if his head. Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Izuku, trying to comfort him. Ochaco got out of her seat, moving over to Izuku to also comfort him, she rubbed his back, and although Tsuyu thought it was a little too close, she let it slide since it was her best friend trying to help her friend. Izuku appreciated the effort, but he knew this won't go away anytime soon. He started scooting out of his seat, pushing Ochaco out with him. "Well we should get out of here shouldn't we?" Izuku said. The others reluctantly agreed, getting out of their chairs and leaving the restaurant. "Good food right guys?" Izuku said, trying to lighten the mood. The response felt a bit forced.

"It was good! I mean I dont really like the name but the food was awesome." Ochaco said, trying to sound positive.

"The food was good, the T.V. at the table was a nice touch ribbit." Tsuyu said. She knew that Izuku was affected by what happened yesterday but she never relised how much he was affected. The group walked in silence for a while, Izuku looking down the entire time. Eventually they reached the mall, looking around at the different stores that were im it. They went into a Gamestop, looking around at the variety of games they had. Ochaco looked at a game for the Wii U, while Izuku looked at a game for his Switch. Tsuyu looked at a handheld console called a 2DS, looking at both the regular and XL versions. Tsuyu was surprised at the strange differences in design, the regular having a flat design while the XL folded to easily carry around. She knew if she had the regular it would be easier to hold because of her large hands and be cheaper, but harder to carry around. While the XL had a larger screen and was way easier to carry around, but harder to get a good grip because of her large hands and way more expensive. The regular was 8700 yen while the XL was around 17400 yen. Tsuyu could afford either one but she didn't know what to get.

"See anything you like?" Izuku said, looking im Tsuyus direction. "Hey I actually have one of these." Izuku said, pointing to the cheaper and smaller regular 2DS. "Did you want it?" Izuku said, pulling out his wallet to count his cash, Tsuyu made him put down the wallet.

"Its ok you dont need to spend anymore money on me ribbit." Tsuyu said, pulling out her own money to count. Shes saved up around 20000 yen, so she could buy either and a few games. Izuku thought of a genius idea.

"How about this. Ive been wanting to upgrade for a while, so how about I buy myself a 2DS XL and I can give you my old one. Ill even give you a carrying case and some of my games." Izuku said. Tsuyu liked that idea, although she didn't like the fact that hes already spent a lot of money today. She grabbed the 2DS XL, not waiting for Izuku as she walked over to the cashier, and payed for it. Izuku was in shock, just what exactly was she doing? She walked over and handed the box to Izuku. "Think of it as an early birthday present." Tsuyu said, smiling. Izuku almost wanted to return it or give it to Tsuyu as a present for her, but seeing as how shes already said its his birthday gift, he thought it would make really upset if he did that.

"Well... Thanks Tsuyu, I love it." Izuku said, looking at the box. It came with Mario Kart 7, which his old 2DS came with too, which means hell be able to replay it again. "I guess I have no use for my old one anymore, so I guess you'll be getting a really late birthday present." Izuku said, laughing. He knew her birthday was in February, so its way past that, but hey, its a present right? Its the thought that counts. Tsuyu blushed, her birthday was 5 months ago, but she knew there was no arguing with Izuku in this one.

"Fine I give up." She said, laughing as she threw her arms around Izuku. "Thanks Izuku." She said, not even noticing she was taking up a lot of room in the store. They both walked out, smiling and holding hands. Ochaco was waiting outside the store.

"So, whatcha guys get?" Ochaco said, smiling at the two holding hands. Izuku held up the box, showing it to Ochaco. She gasped. "Isn't that the new 2DS XL? I thought that thing was 17000 yen, who bought it?" Ochaco said, looking between the two. Tsuyu shyly raised her hand, Izuku explaining that he would give her his old one. "Awww thats so cute!" Ochaco said, jumping like a kangaroo. It looked like she bought 2 Wii U games and a figurine of a some American hero. Izuku opened the box right then and there, staring at his present. Its about the same size as the 3DS XL but it doesn't have a 3D slider and its screen in bigger. It would definitely be a sizable upgrade from his old system.

"Well, if we got nowhere else to go, wanna get out if here?" Izuku said, putting his new system back in its box. Everyone nodded as they headed towards the exit. On the way they passed Shinso and Pony, who looked like they were hanging out together. They all waved, Shinso luckily smiling and waving back.

"Hey guys." Shinso said in his typical quite tired, voice. Pony said hello in English, which confused everyone until they remembered her Japanese isn't good. Shinso chuckled a little. "You guys are gonna have to speak English with her. Shes still learning her Japanese." Shinso said. Everyone tried their best to speak as clearly as they could, Ochaco and Izuku were understandable with their accents, but Tsuyu was a little harder to understand. Pony spoke in a completely normal tone, sounding like one would speaking Japanese, except in English. She attempted to say a sentence in Japanese but she completely failed, no one could understand her. They gave up, speaking in English until Shinso and Pony continued their hang out.

"You guys could totally tell they were on a date right?" Ochaco said, smirking. Tsuyu nodded her head, but Izuku looked confused.

"They were?" Izuku said. he thought they were just hanging out as friends. Although he did think it was a little strange that Shinso from General Studies was hanging out with someone from the hero course.

"Ugh Midoriya, for observant you are how could you not tell? They were close to eachother and looking at dresses, thats pretty much a date!" Ochaco said, basically yelling at him. He knew it was all in good fun but he still looked down as he quietly said sorry. Ochaco chuckled a little. "You gotta recognize when im joking too Midoriya." Ochaco said. Tsuyu wanted to jump in and say to stop teasing him, but Izuku laughed before she could say anything.

"Yeah your right, I gotta work on that." He said. Tsuyu thought it sounded a bit forced but she didn't ask. "Well anyways lets head back to our dorms. Did you guys enjoy today?" Izuku said, curious as to what they'll say.

"I had fun, What about you Tsu?" Ochaco said.

"Definitely." Tsuyu said. Satisfied with their answers, they all left the mall, happy and laughing along the way. They missed being like this, just hanging out with friends and nit having to worry about hurricanes or villains. They went back to the U.A. dorm building, not surprised to hear a very angry and familiar voice from inside

"Hey! If you have trash give it to me!" Bakugo screamed.

"Hey I got some." Tokoyami said.

"Give it here!" Bakugo screamed.

"Take mine." Mina said.

"God you guys have been stashing way too much! What do I look like a maid?" Bakugo screamed... Again... Does he ever not yell?

"Do you even have a library voice?" Ochaco said as she walked in. Bakugo slowly turned around, his face exuding rage. Ochacos cue to leave. Izuku and Tsuyu also left, quick to try and get out of site of the raging trash monster in the rec room. They both went to Tsuyus room, hanging out as Izuku checked out his new system. Tsuyu got it in a limited edition Zelda 2DS, which was green, his favorite color of course.

"Im gonna go grab my 2DS and games." Izuku said, kissing Tsuyu on the cheek as he ran out the door. Tsuyu was alone again, granted she knew it wouldn't be for long but she still felt lonely. She sat on her bed, looking at her room. She never thought it was very special, just sheets and wall design. But if Izuku really loved it, then she knew it was perfect. She layed on the bed, covering herself in the blankets, she suddenly felt very sleepy. She smelled Lavender, a smell she loved. She slowly drifted into sleep, falling asleep before Izuku could show her the 2DS.

A week and a half has passed since the hangout with Ochaco. Izuku and Tsuyu have been hanging out as much as possible, going to the mall, to the park, or even just hanging out in their dorms. And when they weren't together they were texting eachother nonstop, or on a call with eachother. The others have gotten used to their relationship, saying hi or starting a conversation with both of them. They mostly talked with Ochaco and Mina since they both supported them the most. It was the day of the Ryuzu hike, Tsuyu is so nervous since this will be the first time they would be alone together with no one else around them. Not only would they be together in a cabin but they would also get to see the falls, which apparently Izuku has always wanted to see. Tsuyu packed all the essentials. The keys to the cabin, a blow up float for both of them to sit on, conditioner and shampoo, and most importantly her camera. She wanted to take a picture of them both behind the falls, she didn't know if it would be a good gift to give Izuku just a picture but it was all she could give him, sure she put something in his birthday card but maybe... She already gave him a 2DS, maybe she should give him something more personal? She closed up her backpack, about to leave the door until she remembered she forgot something. "I cant forget my 2DS." Tsuyu said, grabbing the flat device and its charging cable. She put it in her carrying case Izuku gave her, it had All Might on it of course but she didn't mind. She made sure to grab games she knows she'll enjoy. She packed it up, this time making sure she had everything packed up. When she confirmed she had everything she needed she closed her door, locking it up. She walked over to Izukus dorm room, knocking on his door. She waited for a little while, afraid Izuku might've decided against going. But after about 20 seconds the door opened.

"Hey sorry! I was getting dressed." Izuku said, still partly getting his shirt on, giving Tsuyu a great view of his toned abs. She marveled at Izuku, amazed such a kid with a small stature could have muscles that amazing. She probably gazed at them a little too long, because Izuku was giving her a weird look when she looked at him. She blushed slightly, looking away. He was wearing a simple striped shirt, kind of similar to that of a little kids. He was wearing some pants, and had a hat that said "Hero" in English. Tsuyu was wearing a simple t shirt, with small writing that said "Im a little weird, and thats ok." On it, then below it said the same thing in English, Spanish and French. Izuku was really interested in the shirt, but for a different reason. "Your not weird Tsuyu." Izuku simply said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and leaving. "Just sayin. Anyways we ready?" Izuku said smiling. He looked really happy, well of course he was happy, it was his birthday. Reminding Tsuyu of something important.

"Im sorry Izuku, I forgot to say something important. Happy Birthday!" Tsuyu said, handing Izuku a semi big birthday card. He smiled, laughing as he opened it up to see a pop out All Might saying "I am Here!" over and over. But inside there was a little slot cut out, holding a little Switch cartridge.

"No way! You got Undertale for the Switch? How did you find this? They only made a physical copy of this for a limited time." Izuku said, in surprise. He heard it was one of the best games on the Switch and PC. A small little indie game that got way more attention than everyone thought it would get. He heard there were different ways of playing it, including being the hero and the villain. Tsuyu remembered how she got it. Her little brother actually got a Switch when it first released, and he bought that game along with it. Tsuyu just had to do some digging and she eventually found it and wiped it. Giving Izuku a brand new game.

"I... Have my ways." Tsuyu said, giggling. Izuku looked suspicious, but he we just went with it. Hugging Tsuyu. Tsuyu loved it when she was close to Izuku, to feel his warmth and his amazing muscles makes her feel so good. She looked up, kissing Izuku on the nose instead of the intended lips. She blushed, but Izuku just chuckled, leaning in to kiss her himself. She bathed in his taste of cinnamon, while Izuku enjoyed her taste of peppermint. They both stood like that for a while, getting lost in each others warmness, they broke for air, remembering they were supposed to be walking to Ryuzu Falls. They both blushed, locking each others hands as Izuku locked his door, walking away to start their hike together. Everyone told Izuku happy birthday, even Mineta. Izuku was surprised.

"I didnt think this many people would remember." Izuku said. He was happy though, hes never gotten this many Happy Birthdays in one year. Tsuyu giggled, not wanting to say what she did. She actually sent a text out to everyone in Class 1-A about Izukus birthday the day before. Of course Bakugo sent her some mean stuff, which honestly didn't faze her, but it still kind of hurt. They reached the exit, calling over a taxi to bring them to their destination. Everything was fine... Except when the taxi driver started talking.

"Your Izuku Midoriya right?" The man said. Tsuyu couldn't get a good look of his face, but she did notice that he had the same green hair than Izuku. Maybe a relative?

"Thats me... How did you know?" Izuku asked, a little weirded out that he knew his full name.

"I saw you on T.V.. I saw you fight with All Might, I was also there at the Sports Festival. It was a good fight." The man said. They noticed they were getting close to their hiking spot, so they decided to play it out from there.

"Thanks sir..." Izuku said. Tsuyu could tell he was getting uncomfortable, she was about to say something until the driver started talking again.

"And your Tsuyu Asui right?" The driver said. Izuku tightened his grip, almost hurting Tsuyu.

"How do you know so much about us sir?" Izuku said, wanting to get answers. The taxi driver just chuckled a little.

"I have my ways... Anyways this is your stop." He said. Izuku and Tsuyu got out as fast as they could, before he drove away he rolled down his window. "Hey Midoriya. Ill see you soon." He said. Closing his window and leaving without another word. They both tried to laugh it off but his words kept ringing in Izukus head. 'Ill see you soon.' What did that mean? Izuku was so distracted that he slipped on a rock, causing him to cut himself. He groaned, grabbing his hand as blood started to lightly seep from the wound. Tsuyu noticed, going through her bag to grab a numbing agent, throwing it to Izuku.

"That should help with the pain ribbit." Tsuyu said, a little worried. "Are you sure your ok Izuku? Ever since we got here you've been rather silent, you also look distracted." Tsuyu said. She noticed that Izuku hasn't really been paying attention, almost like when he was going through deep thought. Izuku was, he was thinking about the ominous words the man said. He didn't know what he meant, seem him soon? Does he know something Izuku doesn't?

"Yeah... I guess I am..." Izuku said, nit even trying to deny it. Although since he fell he has noticed how beautiful the hike is. The greenery went perfectly with the trail and the wildlife was everywhere, birds and squirrels were prominent on the trail. Izuku suddenly saw something, he didn't know what it was but he stopped. "Tsuyu stop. Be quiet." Izuku said, careful to pass her, he looked around, trying to find what he saw. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, he turned over to that area, pointing in the direction he was staring. Tsuyu looked over, at first nit seeing anything, but when she did she gasped.

"Its... A deer." She said, looking at the beautiful creature in front of them. The antlers looked like trees on its head, blending it in with its surroundings. It looks so peaceful, so beautiful. It looks... Almost.

"Free." Izuku said, finishing her thought. "He looks so free." Izuku said, marveling at the deers absolute beauty. She knew it was a silly concept, but as she looked at the deer, it exuded confidence. Like it was his turf, and to not tread on it. Tsuyu slowly got her camera out, taking it out as quietly as she could, she slowly positioned the camera into a position that looked the best, adjusted the quality, and clicked the button. The camera let out a shutter sound, scaring the deer away. She looked at the tiny screen on her camera, noticing how amazing it looked. She gazed at the deer, standing with its head held high. Izuku got close, looking at the tiny but beautiful deer on the screen. "Wow... Thats an amazing picture Tsuyu. You should totally take a picture of the Falls when we get there." Izuku said, wrapping his arm around her. "You have a natural talent." He said, walking forward. "Come on! We dont want to wait too long!" Izuku said, running ahead. Tsuyu blushed, but she also smiled. He was so happy go lucky, his mood could change in an instant, he went from looking distracted to happy and excited. Was it Tsuyu? Or the deer? Either way she started running, trying to chase Izuku. She launched her tongue out, grabbing tree branches to swing her way in front, she could hear the sound of moving water, indicating she was close. She stopped swinging, now walking on the now familiar path. She could recognize the trees, the path, she could even remember the smell from when she used to come as a kid. She saw Izuku up ahead, just standing still. She walked up behind him, coming right to his side as they gazed upon the sight ahead. "Its... Its beautiful..." Izuku said, looking up at the amazing waterfall. He remember his mom would tell him stories of when she and his father would come up here to stargaze. It was also where his father proposed to his mom. He could feel Tsuyus hand rest on his shoulder. He could feel a few stubborn tears go down his eyes, not knowing why he would cry.

"Im gonna go organize the cabin. Why dont you look around a little longer." Tsuyu said, knowing she should leave Izuku alone to his own thoughts. She started walking away, but could tell Izuku was following her. She looked behind her, but Izuku was in the same place he was before, she looked to her left towards the tree line, and there she saw it. The deer, staring right at her. Its strange purple eyes staring at her. Wait, purple? Why would it have purple eyes? Before she knew it ran away, probably to somewhere far away. She stood there for a moment, wondering what happened. "Why would it have purple eyes?" She asked herself, she just shook her, saying its probably just her imagination. She walked over to the tiny cabin, noticing how good of condition it was. Her parents must've been taking care of it all these years. It even looked like they cleaned. She smiled, "Thanks mom and dad." She whispered, slowly inserting the key into the doorknob. She turned it, glad to hear it click open. She opened the door, the memories flooding back to her. There was a small rectangular table in the corner, just enough to hold four people. The kitchen was small but it had everything including an oven, dishwasher, sink, fridge and microwave. There was a tiny living room, no T.V. but there was a radio. A tiny fireplace in the living room too. Theres a sofa the folds into a bed. There was a guest bedroom and master bedroom. Tsuyu turned on the power, watching all the lights flicker into life. In the corner was a basket of toys, toys she used to play with as a kid. She would remember the family dinners, the fires she would sit in front of, the times she would fight with her siblings over who would get the bed. She enjoyed those days, a smile coming to her face.

"This is a quite the homely cabin huh?" Izuku said, coming up behind her. It startled Tsuyu a little, making her jump. She would think she would've gotten used to Izuku walking up behind her, but maybe she thought it was something else? She turned around, seeing a very red eyed Izuku standing behind her. "Dont worry about it... I just got a little carried away." Izuku said, trying to sound normal, but the thickness in his voice showing. Tsuyu didn't know what was wring, but she still grabbed Izukus hand as she led him to the master bedroom, where obviously they would be sleeping. Izuku sat on the bed, remembering the amazing view he saw, the deer that looked so free. He didn't know he would start crying, but he just couldn't help it. He could see now why his parents loved this place so much. Tsuyu sat in the bed next to him, rubbing his back. "Oh its nothing, its just... I see now why my parents loved this place so much." Izuku said, wiping his stubborn tears away. He felt a little better now that Tsuyu was there. Tsuyu could tell it was more than that, but she didn't want to push it, so she didn't do anything. Instead she took off her shirt and shorts, which underneath had her swim suit in underneath.

"Well beauty isn't the only nice thing about the falls, theres a great secret swimming spot thats naturally hidden." Tsuyu said, remembering exactly where it was. Her brother showed it to her when he was exploring, a natural little area that was around 10 feet deep and perfect for swimming. Only her brother, sister and herself knew about it, not even their parents. She didn't even give it a second thought showing Izuku her secret little hideout, she knew she could trust him with knowing where it is. "Get your swimming trunks on, ill be waiting outside." Tsuyu said, walking out with her float in hand. Considering how hot it was, going for a swim was perfect right now. It was around 35 degrees Celsius with the humidity beyond the fricking roof. Tsuyu knew they'd both be having fun. Izuku came out a minute later, wearing a yellow and black pair of swimming trunks. He looked better, his eyes not as red.

"Ready?" Tsuyu said, watching as Izuku nodded his head. She started off, walking on a mini path her siblings made, they made a fork in the road to make it harder for other people to find it. She took a left, going straight, then taking another left when it dead ended, leaving them with a rock climb. Tsuyu just jumped to the top, while Izuku activated his quirk to propel himself to the top. Izuku smiled, he still hasn't told Tsuyu about his quirk, and he didn't know when. Hed have to get All Mights blessing, along with finding a good time to do so. Well he couldn't think about it, because they made it, and... It was amazing. It was about the same size as the school swimming pool, except its all natural, with a deep looking bottom. The water was actually steaming a little, indicating it was slightly heated. Tsuyu spared no time in jumping in, diving so perfectly into the water. Her head popped up out of the water, her face filled with excitement. "Come on!" Tsuyu said, diving back under the water. Izuku jumped in, the warm water coating his skin. He was surprised at how warm it was, it was like a warm bath, or a hot tub. Izuku dunked his head under the water, watching Tsuyu doing circles around him, her speed almost too fast to follow. She jumped out of the water next to him, almost like a dolphin. She went back underwater, indicating Izuku to join her. He gladly obliged, swimming down wards as Tsuyu put his hands and her shoulders and started swimming. It was like an underwater roller coaster, ups and downs and loops around the entire pool. Tsuyu came up to the surface so Izuku can breath, she can easily breath underwater. Izuku caught his breath momentarily, indicating to Tsuyu she was ready. She didn't go anywhere though, and it wasn't until he looked im her direction that he saw it too.

"The... Deer?" Izuku said, moving to the edge of the pool to get a closer look. Its purple eyes stared at him, then moving to Tsuyu. "Purple eyes?" Izuku said to himself. The deer ran back into the trees, probably watching them from a distance.

"It did that to me on my way to the cabin." Tsuyu said, swimming next to Izuku. "It was almost like observing us." Tsuyu said, looking at the spot where the deer stood. Why would a deer observe them? Well they ignored it for the time being, laughing and playing in the pool as they quickly forgot about the deer. They swam around, splashing each other as they had fun. They finally tired each other out. Sitting on the side of the pool, their feet in the water, drying themselves with towels. It was about 3, so they decided to head back and make lunch. Izuku dried off his feet, getting his sandals on as they started heading back. They were a little cautious, on the lookout for that observant deer. They made it back to the cabin, happy to have not seen any deer. They made it inside, locking the door behind them for extra protection.

"So, what should I make?" Izuku said, prepared to make some food. Tsuyu was way ahead of him, going into the fridge and grabbing a basket from out of there. She blushed.

"Well I... Already made something ribbit." Tsuyu said, looking down in embarrassment. She wanted this to be Izukus best birthday ever, so she was prepared to make it the best birthday ever. "Its not anything spectacular... But I thought maybe it would be good enough." Tsuyu said. She never thought her cooking was that good, she just made little sandwiches this time. She thought it was at least edible. Izuku looked at the sandwich, it had what looked like meat, lettuce and onion, just how he liked it. Tsuyus just had meat in it, plain. Izuku thought it looked tasty, and he knew Tsuyu had already planned this just for him. He took it out of the bag, examining it. He took a big bite, almost too big of a bite. He he chewed it, all the flavors mixing together into one. He swallowed, trying to think of what to say.

"Its... So good Tsuyu!" Izuku said, taking another bite. "Its amazing!" He said, his mouth still full, he swallowed, catching his breath to speak. "I think thats the best sandwich ive ever had. No, it is the best sandwich ive ever had." Izuku said. Tsuyu blushed at the praise. She never thought her food was that good.

"Oh... Its nothing, just two pieces of bread, some meat and vegetables." Tsuyu said, trying to make it sound normal. But Izuku thought of it as so much more.

"But its so much more. You clearly made this with love in mind. And unlike other foods with 2 pieces if bread, thats what makes it so special." Izuku said, finishing off his sandwich. He was actually sad that he already finished it, like if he ate it slower it would've been tastier. Tsuyu blushed even more at the compliments. Her mother taught her how to cook, mostly simple meals for her siblings, but once in a while her mom taught her something special, like how to make a sandwich from scratch. She made the bread herself, the lettuce and onion coming from the school garden. She got the meat from Lunch Rush, luckily he was very nice and let her use it. She made it while she was with her parents the day before, asking them to drop it off in the fridge. She was mainly there to get the keys and tell them about Izuku. At first they were suspicious, worried that she would g her heart broken somehow, or that he would hurt her. She got really mad at them, she didn't show them verbally but inside she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. After some convincing they eventually somewhat changed their opinion in him, but said they would have to meet him to get a good idea of him. She knew they were just looking out for her and being parents, but they've never met him, so they couldn't just flat out say he might hurt her right? Well eventually they forgave and forgot, saying they'd love to meet him. Her siblings didn't seem to care, but thats expected. She took out her own sandwich, it looked just like any other sandwich, it was made with love? Well she was gonna trust Izuku on this. She took a big bite, not expecting much. She was surprised to find that she enjoyed it, a lot actually. She finished it in only 3 bites.

"I... Guess your right ribbit." Tsuyu said, throwing away her and Izukus trash. She never really thought about the effort she put into her food, she usually just made it for her siblings. Maybe because she made it for Izuku it was different? She stopped thinking about it, she already had a headache from thinking too much. "Well... Im glad you like it." Tsuyu said, putting the basket near the door so she wouldn't forget it. She noticed it was getting a little cold in the cabin, so she went outside to grab some firewood. Izuku followed close behind, ready to help. Tsuyu thought it was weird that it went from 35 degrees to probably 25 in a matter of hours, but she did remember it getting cold early when she was there as a kid. She looked at her phone. 3:30, considering it was July it probably wouldn't get dark till 7. She grabbed extra firewood, just inc case they ran out. She didn't want to back outside when its even colder, shed probably go to sleep then. They lugged in one more big log, closing the door when they did. The cabin was even colder since the door was open, so they tried to get the fire going as soon as possible. The fire was easy enough to make, considering they had a lighter and some lighter fuel. The fire seemed ti catch slower than it should've, but eventually it got hotter, making the cabin nice and toasty. Tsuyu always loved sitting in front of the fire, feeling the warmth radiating from the almost magical fire. Izuku joined her, also enjoying the amazing warmth from the fire. Tsuyu snuggled close to Izuku, loving this moment. She sighed in pleasure, enjoying being close to Izuku and the fire. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting into a sleep only she can experience.

She woke up to a very warm floor, at least she thought she did until she saw she was in Izukus lap, who was gently tending to the fire. "Awake already I see." Izuku said, smiling as he looked at a very tired looking Tsuyu. She checked her phone, only an hour has passes since she fell asleep. "Seeing you sleep so peaceful made me so sleepy I fell asleep too." Izuku said, chuckling. Tsuyu smiled slightly, she wonders what they both would've looked like sleeping together, her in his lap and him sleeping upright. She blushed.

"I couldn't help it ribbit." She said, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up. Izuku laughed a little, seeing his tired girlfriend waking up. She got up from his lap, happy to see that the fire was still going strong, maybe a little too strong as she stepped back a little to keep herself from getting too hot. Izuku stood back, in fact he sat on the couch, sighing as he sat in the comfortable couch.

"Man. I could get used to this." Izuku said, looking about to fall asleep. Tsuyu too sat on the couch, still happy she can feel the heat of the cabin on her body. She layed down on Izukus arm, she too sighing at how comfortable she was. Izuku kissed her on the head, making her smile. She kissed him on the neck, making him smile as well. They sat like this for a while, just enjoying each others company. Tsuyu then felt... She doesn't know what she felt, it was almost like when she kissed Izuku during spin the bottle, but somehow different. She let her urges take over as she turned over to sit on Izukus lap, kissing him in the process. He was caught off guard, having ti breath through his nose for a few seconds to regain his breath, he closed his eyes, basking in her peppermint taste as he wrapped his arms around her to being her closer. Her snake like tongue entering his mouth as she explored his mouth, wrestling with his tongue as his taste of cinnamon increased 10 fold in her mouth. They finally broke for air, Tsuyu blushing about whats come over her. Izuku felt nervous talking. "I-if you wanted to do this. You just had to a-ask." Izuku said, stuttering some of his words. Hearing that reminded Tsuyu of how Izuku used to be when he first came to U.A.. She slowly grabbed Izukus shirt, about to pull it off of him. She was waiting for his approval, which he gave in a small nervous nod. She started pulling his shirt over his neck, then finally over his head. Izuku knew shes seen him like this before, swimming and before that too, but it still made him feel nervous. Tsuyu continued her assault on him, kissing him more. She used her tongue to grab onto Izukus tongue, doing her strange stroking motion, making both of them moan lightly. When they broke for more air Tsuyu took off her own shirt, blushing even more. Shes never dine anything like this, shes only going off of feel, and maybe what other students have said too. Izuku instinctively closed his eyes, refusing to see Tsuyu in nothing more than a bra. Tsuyu couldn't help but feel a little offended, she knew this would happen with Izuku, but whats wrong with her body to make him look away? She shook her head, getting the thought out of her head. She started kissing Izuku on the neck, making him instinctively open his eyes and moan louder. Izuku went in to kiss Tsuyus neck, making her moan more too. She extended her long tongue, licking the back of his neck, making him moan more. Izuku let his hands explore Tsuyus body, rubbing her bare back. He started moving his hand a little to low, moving it back up when he broke. Tsuyu moved it back down towards her butt, slowly letting him get used to the feel. She moaned when he gently squeezed, her tongue slightly sticking out. She started attacking his neck again, kissing and licking his neck. She found a sensitive spot, focusing in that area as Midoriya moaned even louder, ecstasy flowing through his body. He lightly squeezed Tsuyus butt again, making her moan on his neck. He traced his fingers over her back, just barely touching her, making sparks flow through her back. He finally traced her butt, lightly placing his hand down, encasing his hand fully. Tsuyu moaned even as she broke for air. Next she knew Izuku was picking her up, kissing her neck in doing so as he slowly walked over to the master bedroom. Tsuyu moaned even more, mostly because of Izuku kissing her neck. Izuku closed the door behind him, sitting down on the bed as he layed down, still kissing Tsuyus neck. He finally broke for air, giving Tsuyu an opportunity to start kissing him again. Izuku moaned more, not able to contain his excitement any longer as his manhood reached its full capacity. Tsuyu noticed the big bulge in Izukus pants, making him blush and look away. Tsuyu was intrigued, looking at the bulge of his manhood. Tsuyu tapped the top, making Izuku moan. She thought about it, shes heard stories about it, hell she had to learn about it in middle school. She lightly grabbed the sides of Izukus pants, pulling it down, although it was hard with the giant bulge. She finally pulled it all the way down, seeing his underwear tented beyond its capacity. She put her finger on the top, surprised at how hard it actually felt, she moved it in a circular motion, making Izuku moan louder than he ever has. Tsuyu went off of what shes seen in videos, lightly wrapping her hand around Izukus manhood, moving it up and down. Waves of pleasure roared through Izukus body, he couldn't believe what was happening, was this actually Tsuyu? Well Tsuyu was mostly doing this out if curiosity, but seeing Izukus reactions of pleasure, made her happy, that she was making Izuku feel good. She sped up her pace, making him moan even more. Izuku couldn't handle it anymore, he put his hand on Tsuyus, preventing him from cumming. Tsuyu looked confused, until she saw Izukus heavy breathing. "Huff, lets j-just say, you dont w-want to continue." Izuku said, stuttering his words, not out of nervousness though. Tsuyu knew why, not wanting to make a mess and all. Shed be lieing if she said she didnt want to feel good too, she layed on top of Izuku, feeling his throbbing member between her legs. She grabbed his hands, moving it across her skin, sending tingles throughout her back. She moved Izukus hands under her shorts, Izuku blushing as Tsuyu, her tongue slightly sticking out moaned in pleasure. Izuku still couldn't believe Tsuyu was doing this, not only making him feel good but having him feel her butt, his secret obsession. He looked very nervous, they both have never done this, even Tsuyu was nervous about this. She didnt want to go all in just yet, but maybe sometime later in their relationship. Izuku was thinking the same thing, he wasn't ready for the full thing just yet. He looked at Tsuyu, her face one hes never seen before. She nodded her head, like telling him 'its ok.' His face turned to one of confidence, as he slowly grabbed her shorts and pulled them off, making it drop to the side. They were now both half naked with eachother, their bodys forming tiny drops of sweat. Izuku brought Tsuyu in for a kiss, this time one of passion and love. Not of lust. Tsuyu traced her fingers along Izukus abs, making him shiver. Izuku did the same thing, tracing circles along her butt and underwear. They did that for a while, never wanting to fully expose themselves, but to just enjoy their moment of passion and love. They eventually fell asleep, dreaming of their future relationship and of their future experiences.

Izuku was the first to wake up, it was early morning, the fireplace having gone out in the middle of the night. He felt cold, really cold, seeing his breath. He quietly got up, opening the door as to not make a sound. Sure enough the fireplace went out. He grabbed the ash shovel, shiveling whatever ashes remained into a bucket. Tsuyu then walked out, her footsteps loud in the quiet day. "Morning Izuku." She said in a drowsy, tired voice. Izuku smiled, she managed to put on a shirt, one of his shirts actually, which was way too big for her. He could only get a pair of shorts on. He grabbed some logs, needing to get smaller ones for the fireplace.

"Hey Tsuyu. Good sleep huh? Think you can help me with grabbing more logs?" He said, wanting to get it dine as fast as possible, Tsuyu nodded, knowing the faster they got it done, the faster the cabin would warm up. Izuku opened the door, a flood of cold air flooding the room. Izuku was about to go to the side of the house when he saw a chair, with a man sitting in it. It looked like he was petting something, recognizing it as a deer. The deer turned around, Izuku instantly recognizing it.

"Purple eyes..." Tsuyu said, finishing his thought. Izuku couldn't help but think he recognized the man too. His green hair looking familiar.

"It truly is beautiful huh?" The man said, stroking his deer. They thought for sure he was a villain, possibly with an illusion quirk. Izuku moved Tsuyu behind him, activating his quirk. The man wasn't fazed. "Dont worry, im no threat." The man said, sitting up from his chair, the deer still staring at Izuku and Tsuyu. "I see you like my pet here. I've raised him for over 15 years." The man said, petting his antlers now. "His mother was killed by a poacher, I saw his eyes, they called for me almost. He was so scared, his eyes almost looking like hes given up. I picked him up and..." He said, looking down at his pet. "Its like we bonded." He said. Izuku looked at the man deactivating his quirk as he got closer. The man chuckled. "Oh, arent I rude, I never introduced myself in the taxi did I." The man said, slowly turning around. Izuku gasped, instantly dropping to the ground. "My name is Hisashi Midoriya." He said, looking between Izuku and Tsuyu. "And im your father Izuku."


	5. Question

**Hello guys, so I know Izuku is Froppy has been one of my most popular stories, and people have been begging me to add on to the story, so I was curious. How would you feel about a "Volume 2" or a second story on it? Im asking because I feel I left it off on a good cliffhanger, leaving people to their imagination as to what would happen next, but if you guys really want to see more story, then leave me a review or a PM.**


End file.
